James, Marcy, Penelope and the Giant Peach
by judygumm
Summary: My good friend, CentiSpiderFanGirl1 requested me to write another JatGP story with her characters, Marcy and Butterfly along with my character Penelope. Here is a new character I created, a new giant bug named Dragonfly. CentiSpiderFanGirl1 owns Marcy and Butterfly and I own only Penelope and Dragonfly. Some lines and parts are owned by CentiSpiderFanGirl1 and I own some parts too.
1. Chapter 1

This is James Henry Trotter. He lived with his mother, father and two adopted older sisters, Marcella Jade Trotter and Penelope Rosaline Trotter, in a cozy little house by the sea.

On September 4, 1947, a little boy around seven years old is standing on the beach near his house. He picks up some rocks and threw them into the water of the salty Atlantic Ocean. He is slender with a round face, fair skin, short brown hair and big brown eyes. He is wearing a yellow collared shirt with wrist length sleeves, a light blue vest, knee length tan shorts with a black belt, knee length white socks and brown shoes.

As James threw another rock, his father appeared behind him and grabbed him and held him close, "Hey, I got ya!" Said Mr. Trotter and it caused James to laugh. Mr. Trotter has short brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin, and a round face. He wore a brown hat, an aquamarine long sleeved shirt, light grey pants, brown shoes, and he wore a watch on his right wrist.

"Happy Birthday, darling." A beautiful woman, none other than James' mother appeared. She wore a pale blue short sleeved, dress with buttons in the front, a pink apron and a pink headband on her head, and brown high heels. Like her husband and son, she too had fair skin, brown eyes, and a round face. She carried a cake with vanilla frosting with seven lit up candles, six were blue and in the center was a boy riding on a grasshopper. "Now quickly, blow them out before the wind does." Said Mrs. Trotter.

"Wait for me!" A sixteen-year-old girl walked quickly after her adopted mother. This girl's name is Marcella, and she's called Marcy for short. She is tall and slender with a heart shaped face, with an hourglass figure, platinum blond hair, teal eyes, and pale skin. She is not related to the Trotter family by blood. One year ago, when Marcy was fifteen, her real mother and father were killed in a car accident and after that, Mr. and Mrs. Trotter adopted Marcy as their own daughter and treated her with kindness, respect, and love just like their own son, James. Marcy wore a clean light blue dress with a white shirt underneath and wore black Mary Jane shoes.

Mrs. Trotter reached James, Mr. Trotter and Marcy and they all noticed they were missing one more person. Mrs. Trotter looked around and called, "Penelope! Where are you sweetheart?"

"Here I am, Mama!" A thirteen-year-old petite and slender girl with an hourglass figure ran down a path towards her adopted family. This girl is called Penelope. Unlike the Trotters and Marcy, Penelope has olive skin, green eyes, and an oval face with long wavy black hair that trembles to her waist. She wore a navy blue dress, white sandals and a dark blue headband in her hair. She carried a bouquet of flowers she picked from a meadow. Penelope is a gypsy, her parents were both gypsies and they are not related to the Trotters. Penelope's family, used to travel around the country in England looking for a place to stay with their caravan. No one would take them in, but Mr. and Mrs. Trotter were both kind enough to allow them stay on their land and provided them food, clothing, and healthcare and soon after, both of the families became good friends. When Penelope was eleven, her parents both died of an illness. Since Penelope had no other family, the Trotters adopted Penelope and raised her as their own daughter and treated her with kindness and love just as they did with their son, James and their adopted daughter, Marcy. Penelope happily became an older sister to James and a younger sister to Marcy.

"Make a wish first." Said Mr. Trotter with encouragement as Mrs. Trotter placed the cake on a red and white checkered tablecloth filled with many gifts that were for James.

James closed his eyes and thought of a wish. After a moment, James blew out the candles.

"Congratulations, James!" Said Marcy smiling, "I'm proud of you."

"Happy Birthday James." Said Penelope as she grinned, "Here is a bouquet for you."

She handed the flowers to her adopted little brother and James took it and said smiling to Penelope, "Thanks Penelope."

It was a wonderful life. They had each other, and they had their dreams.

The Trotter family laid themselves on an orange and white striped blanket. Mr. Trotter, Penelope, James, Marcy and Mrs. Trotter were looking at the clouds in the sky and they were all barefoot.

James spotted something in the sky and pointed at it, "Look! That cloud looks like a camel." A cloud appeared in the shape of a camel with two humps on its' back.

"And that one over there!" said Penelope as she spotted another cloud that looked like a train. "It looks exactly like a train engine."

"You've got good eyes James. You too Penelope." Said Marcy giggling and she lifted her right hand and a tiny spark of blue light revealed.

There was something different Marcy had with her adopted family. She was born with a special power that seemed like light blue energy. She didn't know how she got other than the fact that she was born with it, and she didn't get any explanation from her parents about how she got it, it was just there. In her life, she wondered a bit, why did she have it then? But at that very moment, what she did with her mysterious magic was to entertain the Trotter family with it.

James chuckled a bit as he saw the magic come out of his adopted sister's hand and Penelope touched the light blue magic and it felt warm against her palm.

Then she, James, and Marcy turned back towards the sky.

"Can you three see the tallest building in the world?" Asked Mr. Trotter.

James, Marcy, and Penelope looked at the sky.

"Tallest building in the world..." Marcy mused. "Let's see..."

"Where could it be?" Wondered Penelope.

They spotted a cloud and it looked like a building and it did not stand up straight.

Confused, James said, "I can't find it."

"Neither can I." Said Penelope.

"Yeah… I don't know if what I see is a building." Said Marcy as she sighed. "It seems too different."

Mrs. Trotter smiled at her children and said gently, "Try looking at it another way."

James, Marcy, and Penelope both sat up and tilted their heads to the right. The cloud looked tall to their eyes and it was the famous building in New York City, the Empire State Building.

"I see it!" Cried James and Marcy as they both smiled.

"So can I!" Cried Penelope.

"That's where we're going." Said Mr. Trotter as he pulled out a small travel book and it has the words _New York _in blue with the Empire State Building in the front.

"Ah, New York." Said Marcy as she giggled. "I always wanted to go there. How are we going?"

"On a great ship that will take us across the ocean, and we'll go right on top of that building." Said Mr. Trotter as he smiled at Marcy.

"Imagine going on top of the tallest building in the world." Said Penelope as she placed a hand to her heart.

"The five of us?" Asked James as his eyes widened.

"The five of us, on top of the world." Said Mr. Trotter.

"Are there any kids there like me?" Asked James filled with excitement.

"And girls like me too?" Asked Penelope filled with happiness.

"And perhaps teens too?" Asked Marcy filled with curiosity.

Mr. Trotter opened the travel book, and showed some pictures of New York. "Hundreds of them. It's a wonderful place, James, Marcy, and Penelope. A city where dreams come true." Said Mr. Trotter.

Mr. Trotter gave the travel book to James and he, Marcy, and Penelope looked into it and they have bigger grins on their faces as they stared into the pictures.

"A city where dreams come true." Said Marcy as she placed her hand on her chest. "A lift from this family… so wonderful."

Then one day, a terrible thing happened.

James, Marcy, and Penelope looked up at the sky and they were all alone. Mr. and Mrs. Trotter both vanished. The sky turned black and lightning, wind and thunder appeared. It wasn't just any normal storm.

An angry rhinoceros appeared out of nowhere, and gobbled up their poor mother and father. To James, it was losing his mother and father, who he had his whole life. To Penelope, it was losing her adopted parents ever since her late parents died of the disease. To Marcy, it was losing her second chance of having parents. First her original ones to the car accident, and now her adopted ones to the Rhino.

The children looked at the sky and Marcy hugged James and Penelope close to her as they all watched the sky. Marcy held out her left hand and tried to use her magic to protect her younger adopted brother and sister. She struggled to protect her adopted parents before they were eaten, but her magic did nothing more than reveal a bright blue light. No energy blasts, no nothing. She was unable to stop the rhino, and so their parents were killed.

Their troubles, if they had any at all, were over in 35 seconds flat.

All of a sudden the rhino appeared from the storm clouds and it had yellow glowing beady eyes, charged out of the clouds and with a roar vanished.

But James's Marcy's, and Penelope's troubles were just beginning.

James woke up with a start on his bed, he sat up and breathed, he wore an old white nightshirt with blue stripes. Next to him in another bed was Penelope and Marcy. Marcy wore a white night shirt with green stripes and she sat up and opened her teal eyes and shuddered.

Penelope sat up and rubbed her green eyes, and trembled from a nightmare. She wore an old lavender nightdress with wrist length sleeves with stitches and patches on the skirt. It has been nine months since James, Marcy, and Penelope lost their parents and Penelope had turned fourteen in February. Since that fateful day, the three of them had nightmares about the Rhino and the deaths of Mr. and Mrs. Trotter.

"Mom and Dad's deaths again James." Asked Marcy.

James nodded and panted.

Marcy stared at the ground frowning. "That incident was horrible…" She gasped as she saw James held on to his beloved travel book. "James! The travel book!" Cried Marcy.

"You must hide it." Cried Penelope.

James gasped and quickly placed it underneath his limp pillow just in the nick of time when James's aunts, his, Marcy's, and Penelope's new legal guardians barged in without knocking.

For now, the three live here, with Aunt Sponge…

"Get up! You lazy little bugs!" Snapped Aunt Sponge, who came in first, she was fat and cruel, Sponge is wearing a rose bathrobe, with bright pink fur in the center. She wore slippers on her feet. She had three warts on her face, one on the left side of her face near her ear, one underneath her right nostril, and one underneath her right eye. She even wore a pale blue cloth that completely covered her head. She had pale skin and beady brown eyes.

After finishing her insult to the children, her sister Aunt Spiker came in. Aunt Spiker has brown eyes and pale skin like Aunt Sponge. Instead of being fat like her sister, Aunt Spiker is very thin, tall, and very cruel. She wore a Brunswick green bathrobe, slippers, and a pale blue cloth with a huge bow in the center on her head.

And Aunt Spiker.

"You three have already wasted four minutes of daylight!" Warned Aunt Spiker as she pointed to her watch.

The children were both terrified as they watched their guardians. Marcy wrapped her arms around Penelope and James to keep them safe. After Penelope lost her second parents, she had no choice but to protect James and Marcy. After the aunts adopted James, they knew that Penelope would be of good use to them as she could help James out with the chores faster, with Penelope around, they treated her, Marcy, and James with cruelty and disrespect. One time when Sponge and Spiker visited the Trotters, the women insulted Penelope's parents and called them and Penelope filthy rats. It was such a horrible insult to them that it made Penelope's parents curse the aunts and warned them that bad things they do would haunt them forever. The aunts never took them seriously and they both hate gypsies.

As for Marcy she could help out James and Penelope with the chores faster, since she lost her adopted parents to the Rhino, there was no possible way Marcy was able to leave James and Penelope. She must protect her adopted siblings and had no other home. When Sponge and Spiker adopted James and Penelope, they believed that Marcy could get the chores done faster with James and Penelope. They payed no attention to her living here and since they were both cruel to James and Penelope, they were even cruel to her has well.

"Look at the three." Aunt Spiker teased them. "Lollygagging in dreamland, when there's so much work to do!" Her smile turned into a frown when she said about work.

James, Marcy, and Penelope kept their mouths shut and they knew that if they did talk back and disagree with Sponge and Spiker, they would get severely beaten. Marcy hugged James and Penelope tighter.

"You three have weeds to pull, wood to chop." Warned Aunt Sponge.

The women shouted at them together, "Work, work, work, work, work!"

The three siblings immediately got dressed to do their work.


	2. Chapter 2

After getting dressed, James came out pushing a wheelbarrow filled with tools. He is wearing a big forest green shirt, a white blouse with short sleeves underneath, deep blue shorts, and brownish-black shoes. Penelope followed James and helped him push the wheelbarrow. She wore a dirty white shirt with elbow length sleeves, a light brown bodice with blue lacing in the front, a long red skirt with patches and stitches, a white apron, brown cloth shoes and a red head bandana in her hair. Behind James and Penelope, Marcy appeared, she is wearing a dark blue dress and dirty white shoes.

They started to rake the leaves underneath an ancient peach tree. The peach tree used to give peaches and there were many insects underneath piles of leaves.

After finishing the first chore, they went to the well. Marcy and Penelope pulled up a bucket of water so James could recover his strength. Next, James, Marcy, and Penelope then polished Sponge and Spiker's antique car with worn pieces of cloth to make sure every spot is clean.

After polishing the car, James, Marcy, and Penelope did the laundry. Penelope washed Sponge and Spiker's clothes in warm soapy water and Marcy washed the soap off the clothes in water and James hung them on the clothesline.

After that, the three painted the aunts' deck chairs white. Before painting, James took off his green shirt and the three had to be careful to cover a missed spot with paint.

After the aunts approved it, they went into the house and James used a feather duster and dusted the house and didn't miss a spot. Marcy and Penelope scrubbed the floor in the kitchen with a brush from a soapy bucket of water and the sisters made they sure they didn't miss a spot on the floor.

James, Marcy, and Penelope went outside and placed the trash, including paper, broken glass bottles, and pieces of wood in a small bucket. After that, James, Marcy, and Penelope grabbed their axes and started to chop the wood for the fire.

As James, Marcy, and Penelope chopped the wood, Marcy remembered how frustrated she would get on the inside when Sponge and Spiker never said "thank you" to her and her younger siblings or give them any food. Marcy still had no idea on how to use her magic for protection. If Marcy ever stood up to Sponge and Spiker without her magic, these women would not only punish her, but James and Penelope as well. Marcy and Penelope hate those women so much and they both have to keep their mouths shut to avoid punishment.

Penelope would get angry on the inside when ever Sponge and Spiker make an offensive joke about her and her people, the gypsies. She always dreamed of throwing her dagger into their faces.

As they chopped the wood, Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker were sitting on their deck chairs, with a pitcher filled with lemonade and they were both enjoying their drinks and admired themselves. The aunts are wearing white clothes with big sunhats and dark sunglasses and they both have curled up auburn hair.

A small white butterfly flew down from the sky and landed on the white tablecloth near the lemonade and Spiker immediately swatted it and killed it. She looked at the swatter with the dead butterfly and said in a nasty tone, "Eww. Wouldn't want one of those nesting in your knickers." After she threw the dead butterfly away, she looked at the swatter with a face filled with revulsion.

Sponge was minding her own business by looking at herself in a mirror and sighed in content, "I look and smell…" She inhaled for a moment. "I do declare, as lovely as a rose. Just feast your eyes upon my face!" She twisted her body to her sister and said with a grin on her face and removed her sunglasses. "Observe my shapely nose."

Spiker rolled her eyes and took a sip of her lemonade through a straw to ignore her sister's comments and Sponge said, "Behold my heavenly, silky locks. And if I take off both my socks, you'll see my dainty toes." She cracked up as she removed her sock and revealed her pedicured toe nails covered in red nail polish.

Aunt Spiker played a joke on her sister, "But don't forget my dearest Sponge," Said Spiker as she grabbed the swatter and slapped Sponge in the abdomen. "How much your tummy shows!" Spiker giggled as Sponge gasped in embarrassment.

After finishing the wood, James sat on the ground and took out his travel book and looked into destination of the map and remembered what his father told him about the city made him smiled. Penelope and Marcy were behind James and looked into the travel book and she placed was on the left of James and placed her right hand on her shoulder stared at the travel book they both saw a map of New York.

Penelope was on the right side of James and she placed her left hand on James's shoulder and looked into the travel book. James looked at the Atlantic Ocean and smiled.

"How I wish we could go…" Said Marcy as she sighed.

Penelope thought to herself, _"If only we could leave…" _

"You lazy bugs!" Snapped Sponge.

James, Marcy, and Penelope snapped back into reality and James hid the travel book at the rear of his back. The three turned to face their guardians.

"Who told you miserable ticks to stop working?" Asked Aunt Sponge.

"James, Marcy, and I finished the wood, mistress." Replied Penelope.

"Yes! That is indeed true." Said Marcy as she nodded.

As James hid the travel book behind his back, Aunt Spiker came behind James and grabbed the travel book.

"A travel book?" Said Spiker angrily. "How dare you three even dream from leaving."

"This is the only home you three brats will ever have." Said Aunt Sponge as she grabbed James and Marcy and Aunt Spiker grabbed Penelope.

"As for you gypsy…" Said Spiker holding on to Penelope, "No one would accept you into a home for you and your dead parents are stupid, filthy and impure rats! Your people should all be dead a long time ago, so we don't have to deal with them looking for homes and the stupid stuff they do anymore and no one else would tolerate worthless little nothings like you three." Replied Aunt Spiker as her manicured nails dug deep into the flesh of Penelope's arm, she wished she could break free of Spiker and spit into her face and punch Sponge in the nose and then she, Marcy, and James could run and leave this place for good. She held on to the travel book and gave it to Sponge.

"As for you the oldest," Sneered Spiker as she looked at Marcy. "You should be placed in an institution and in an orphanage and be locked up there. Be you are very useful."

"Where did you three get this?" Asked Sponge coldly and she looked at it, "Where?"

"Father gave it to me, Marcy, and Penelope." Said James.

"Just before he and mother died." Said Marcy.

"He promised us to take us to New York City with Mama." Said Penelope.

"Stupid, foolish man!" Grumbled Spiker as she pointed at James's, Marcy's, and Penelope's chests and shoved them back on the rocks.

"Foolish man, always dreaming! That's what got him killed!" Snapped Sponge.

"_And_ your mother." Warned Spiker.

"Had his head in the clouds instead of looking where he was going!" Replied Sponge.

"He never even saw that Rhino coming." Added Spiker.

"That Rhino!" Sponge grinned at them evilly. Sponge and Spiker would use the Rhino to taunt James, Marcy, and Penelope.

"And that beast will get both of you," Said Aunt Spiker as she pointed at James, Marcy, and Penelope. "If you three don't behave."

"Now get those stupid dreams out of your three heads…" Said Sponge as she shredded the travel book into bits.

"And get back to work!" Snapped the sisters as they went back to their deck chairs to laze around.

James, Marcy, and Penelope watched the pieces of the travel book got blown away by the breeze and at that moment, their hearts dropped in sorrow.

At twilight, Sponge and Spiker were dressed in their best clothes as if they were very wealthy, sitting at their table and eating their dinner with golden lit-up candles and the women were sipping their wine. A man on a radio was singing, as the sisters ate, Spiker wore a black dress with a black hat and a black coat. Sponge is dressed in a black dress with a gold coat, black earrings, a black necklace, and a black hat with a white flower and a white feather.

"Careful Spongie." Said Spiker. "Wouldn't want to ruin that girlish figure." She laughed as Sponge shot back at her sister as she shoved another pile of food into her mouth, "Oh, shut up!"

James, Marcy, and Penelope walked back into the kitchen, finished with their chores and the three of them are very tired and they hoped that the aunts would give them something to eat.

"Yes?" Asked Spiker turning her attention to James, Marcy, and Penelope.

"We finished all the chores." Said James.

"We were hoping if you have something for us." Said Penelope.

"So we were wondering if you have…" Said Marcy as she nodded as they walked up, Sponge blocked the three with her right arm.

"What a coincidence!" Said Sponge as she cracked up. "We finished all of the dinner!"

"Wow! While James, Penelope, and I worked hard all day, you gained some extra pounds Sponge!" Marcy thought to herself, but she didn't want to say it out loud.

"Oh Sponge! You're such a tease!" Said Spiker as she smiled. "There's something special waiting for you three in the oven."

James, Marcy, and Penelope grinned at Spiker as a sign of thanks, the three walked over to the oven and they hoped the food would be better.

Marcy crossed her fingers, "Please be actual food, please be actual food…"

Penelope opened the oven and pulled out a tray with three rotten fish heads with a fly circling around them. James grunted in disgust.

"Ick!' Said Penelope.

"Ew…" Gasped Marcy.

After Sponge swallowed her drop of wine, she shrugged her shoulders, "Oh do let me guess: They're not good enough for them."

Aunt Spiker frowned, "What do you think this is? Buckingham Palace?"

James, Marcy, and Penelope were more grossed out as they muttered, "Yuck!" James noticed a bag of chips.

"Get out of our sight!" Yelled Sponge. James quickly pointed the bag of chips to Marcy grabbed the bag and she hid them behind her back. When he, Marcy and Penelope stopped at the front of the stairs and Sponge snapped at them, "Go on!"

James, Marcy, and Penelope ran up the stairs and Sponge looked at them and let out a burp and continued her meal.

The three friends reached the attic, and it was their bedroom. The bedroom is always freezing. They wished for a better bedroom. They had no choice but to accept it. James, Marcy, and Penelope sat on James's bed and ate the remaining chips.

"Better than nothing, I guess." Said Marcy. She looked at James and Penelope and her teal eyes were filled with tears. "James… Penelope… I'm sorry."

"For what?" Asked James as he raised an eyebrow and Penelope turned to her, "What's wrong Marcy?"

"Thanks for my inability to use my magic for anything other than, well, lighting up a room, your mom and dad died."

"They were you mom and dad too, Marcy." Said James. "And it's not you fault. You're the only one in my life and Penelope's life right now who we care about. You're mine and Penelope's sister."

"Thanks." Said Marcy as she smiled at James.

"I hate this place!" James and Marcy turned to their sister as tears rolled down her cheeks, "James, Marcy, I wish we weren't in this place. It's my fault we're living here and I don't have enough strength to protect you two."

Marcy went over to Penelope and hugged Penelope close and let her head, rest against Marcy's chest and Marcy said gently and stroked Penelope's long black hair, "This isn't your fault Penelope, besides me and James have you in our lives as our sister, no matter what happens, we'll always be together forever." Marcy kissed Penelope on the forehead. "Thank you." Said Penelope as she smiled.

After finishing the chips, James tore it apart and licked the inside. James, Marcy, and Penelope looked at the window and noticed a spider web with a small spider with black and white stripes.

"A spider!" Cried Marcy filled with delight.

"It's been a while sense we saw a spider." Said Penelope.

"Hello there!" Said James as the spider crawled down to his palm. "Where did you come from? You know you shouldn't build your web up here in the window."

"Yeah. Spiker and Sponge might see you." Said Marcy as she sighed. "And they hate spiders."

"They also hate other insects." Said Penelope as James got down from the chair.

James smiled and placed the spider on the chair. "We'll be your friends, though."

James sang, _"My name is James, that's what mother called me."_

_"My name is Penelope, that's what Papa called me." _Sang Penelope.

_"And my name is Marcella."_ Sang Marcy. _"But everyone calls me Marcy."_

_"My name is James, so it's always been."_ He removed a loose wooden board and it contained a rubber band ball, a basket, and a ball. He pulled out a tin box containing old crayons, a green toy car and his birthday candle with a boy riding a grasshopper.

James dumped the crayons out and started to draw on the paper of the bag and Penelope went to her old bed and pulled out a silver pouch her mother gave her and she sat next James and Marcy came by James's side and watched him and they all sang, _"Sometimes I forget, when I'm lonely or afraid. Then I'll go inside my head and look for James and Marcy and Penelope." _

"Here's something I've never shown anyone." James placed his candle on the chair for the spider to look at.

"It's something he got from his birthday." Said Marcy. "From two very special people. Spider, I've never shown anyone this, other than James and Penelope."

Marcy raised her right arm and revealed a spark of her light blue magic. "I was born with this type of magic. I don't know how and I don't know why I have it, nor can I use it to defend a loved one… but whenever I cheer James and Penelope up by showing this to them when they're sad, it can be special… somehow."

"Here's my dagger my real father gave to me before he went to Heaven." Penelope pulled out a dagger; it had a brown leather handle encrusted with emeralds, a curved silver blade, the sides of the golden tang has two rubies on each sides of the curved sides and the pommel is gold.

James colored in his drawing of buildings on the paper and his other friends sang, _"There's a city that I've dreamed of, very far from here. Very, very, far away from here. Very, far away. There are people in the city and they're kind to us. But it's very, very far away you know, very far._

James drew himself carrying the spider and Marcy and Penelope and they all have wings and they were flying away from Sponge and Spiker from their prison to where the people are waiting for them in New York. Marcy's teal eyes were filled up with tears and she quickly whipped them away. As she saw what James was drawing, she placed her hand on her chest and thought to herself. "Oh how I really wish for this."

After drawing, James folded the picture into the shape of a lantern.

He stood up and sang, _"They'll say James, James, James, how are ya? Isn't it a lovely day?"_

Marcy sang along with him, _"And they'll Marcy, Marcy, Marcy, how are ya? Isn't it a lovely day?"_

James blew into it as Penelope sang_, "They will say Penelope, Penelope, Penelope, how are you? Is this a wonderful day?"_

James kept singing his name, _"James, James, James."_

Penelope sang, _"Penelope, Penelope, Penelope."_

Marcy sang as a tear slipped rolled down her cheek, _"Marcy, Marcy, Marcy."_

The three of them sang, _"We're so glad you came here, where we are. From so very, very, very far."_

The spider crawled onto Penelope's hands and she placed the spider back on the web. James lit his beloved candle and attached it to the lantern and released it and let it flew into the breeze and James, Marcy, and Penelope finished their song.

_"My name is James, James James."_

_"My name is Penelope, Penelope, Penelope."_

_"And my name is Marcy, Marcy, Marcy."_

"Good night." James spoke to the spider.

"Good night my friend." Penelope spoke to the spider.

"Yes, and pleasant dreams to you." Said Marcy.

"And good night to you, James." Said Marcy as she hugged her adopted brother.

"Good night to you too, Marcy." Said James as he hugged her back.

"Good night James." Said Penelope as she kissed her friend on the forehead.

"Good night Penelope." Said James as he hugged his friend and kissed her cheek.

"Good night Marcy." Said Penelope as she kissed Marcy's cheek.

"Good night Penelope." Said Marcy as she kissed Penelope's forehead.

James, Marcy, and Penelope got into their nightclothes and crawled into their beds and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahhh!" A scream woke up James, Marcy, and Penelope and it was none other than Aunt Spiker. "Spider! Vermin!"

"Oh, Beast!"

"Did she say… SPIDER?!" Cried Marcy as she gasped.

James, Marcy, and Penelope gasped as they saw Spiker swatting the spider with her swatter.

"No wait!" Screamed James.

"I'll get! I'll get it!" Penelope cried as she, Marcy and James quickly got out of their beds in their nightclothes and Penelope climbed up the chair and grabbed the spider and leaped off the chair and Spiker kept hitting James, Marcy, and Penelope with the swatter and screamed at them, "Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!"

Sponge rushed in with a can of bug spray and started spraying and cried, "Where is it?! Where is it?!"

Penelope handed the spider over to Marcy and she, James, and Penelope both got smacked in their faces and bumped into Sponge and they and Sponge toppled down the stairs. When they reached the bottom Marcy opened her hands and noticed that the spider is gone.

"Where'd it go?" Cried Penelope.

"James! Penelope! I lost the spider!" Cried Marcy.

Marcy, Penelope, and James looked at Sponge and saw the spider crawling on her face, Sponge shrieked and cried, "Get It! Get it!"

Just as James could grabbed the spider, Spiker appeared with her swatter and heard her sister yell, "Kill it! Get it!"

The spider leaped off of Sponge's face just in the nick of time as Spiker slapped Sponge with her swatter.

James grabbed the spider and he and Penelope, and Marcy ran out of the house to hide the spider.

Spiker removed the swatter off of Sponge and Sponge yelled at Spiker, "You hit me in the face! You hit me in the face!"

"Oh, do shut up!" Snapped Spiker.

James, Marcy and Penelope ran down the rocky stairs and James carried the spider in his hands as he and his sisters reached an old stonewall and James laid down his hands.

"Go on, get out of here! Get as far away from this place as you possibly can!" James said to the spider as it crawled off his hands and went through the hole.

Penelope and Marcy stood behind James they all said it together at the same time and sighed, "Oh, I wish we could."

"What's stopping you?" a deep voice said and they looked up and spotted a strange older man seated on the old stonewall. He had long black hair and he is dressed in very dark clothes, with hundreds of clocks dangling from his jacket, and wore grey gloves without a sheath to warm his fingers.

The old man said calmly to them, "Oh don't be frightened, James, Marcy, and Penelope. I mean you three no harm."

James asked him, "How do you know our names?"

The old man grinned and giggled and said, "I know more than just your names. What would you both say if I were to tell you that the answer for all your troubles is right here in this bag?"

He took out a wrinkled paper bag from behind his back and they we both surprised. It was the lantern they made last night. How in the world did he get it back? James cried, "Hey, that's our-"

The old man replied earnestly, "Of course it is! Go on James, Marcy, and Penelope, have a look."

James, Marcy, and Penelope looked inside and there is a whole bunch of green crystal-like creatures squirming around in the bag and squeaked like rats. "There's more magic in them things than in all the rest of the world put together." Replied the old man.

"But… what are they?" Asked Marcy as James and Penelope nodded.

The old man replied, "Crocodile tongues."

"Tongues?" Asked James as he, Marcy's, and Penelope's eyes widened and they raised their eyebrows.

"What?" Asked Marcy.

"One thousand long, slimy crocodile tongues, boiled in the skull of a dead witch for twenty days and twenty nights." Said the old man. "Add the fingers of a young monkey, the gizzard of a pig, the beak of a parrot and three spoonfuls of sugar. Stew for a week, and then let the moon…" He closed his left and when he opened it, it was completely white causing James, Marcy, and Penelope to gasp as he finished with, "Do the rest." He blinked his eye and it returned to normal. "Have 'em, and marvelous things will happen… and marvelous things will happen; things you three even never dreamt of."

"What do you mean?" Asked Penelope.

"Like what?" Asked James.

"Perhaps, I'd finally learned to use my magic to defend others?" Asked Marcy

"Well, like… you three will never be miserable again. And you are miserable, aren't you James, Marcy, and Penelope?"

"Yes." Said Penelope as James nodded.

"We are." Said Marcy as she sighed.

"You three weren't meant to be, you know and that place you three are dreaming of is not as far away as you think."

The mysterious man slammed his fist into the stonewall and a stone flew out and James, Marcy, and Penelope looked in and saw New York City with the Empire State Building in the middle on the edge of the sea.

James and Penelope exclaimed at the same time, "New York City!"

"The city where dreams come true." Said Marcy as she sighed happily.

The old man appeared at the other side of the hole and said, "And it'll be much closer once you three take the first step."

"But how?" Asked Penelope.

"Yeah, this doesn't make any sense." Said Marcy.

The mysterious man said to them as his finger touched his head, "Not up here it doesn't. The answers are in here."

The old man's pointer finger touched Penelope's and James's heart and when he touched Marcy's heart he said to her, "And the magic is in here."

He appeared to their sides and held out the bag, "So James, Marcy, and Penelope? What'll it be?"

James, Marcy, and Penelope looked at each other and turned to the man and nodded and Penelope said, "It's a deal."

"We're in." Agreed Marcy.

As James took the bag, the old man held his wrist and looked at James, Marcy and Penelope with sharp eyes, "Now listen to me James, Marcy, and Penelope. Don't let them get away, because if they do, they'll work their magic on whoever or whatever they meet first. Understand?"

James, Marcy, and Penelope nodded "Good." With a gush of the mist and wind, the mysterious old man vanished.

"Woah…," Said Marcy as she gasped. "This could be a big life change…,"

"What's going on out here?" Yelled Aunt Spiker.

Penelope turned to James and Marcy. "We better head back."

James, Marcy, and Penelope both started to run back to the house and as they rushed up the stairs, James tripped over a step and Marcy, and Penelope tripped and fell down next to him and the crocodile tongues were released from the bag and they were going underground.

James, Marcy, and Penelope tried to catch them but them went deep into the ground underneath the old peach tree.

"Uuh! Oh! No, wait!" Cried James as he tried to grab a crocodile tongue.

"Hold on!" Cried Marcy as she tried to catch the crocodile tongues. "Wait! Wait!"

"Come back here you stupid things!" Cried Penelope as she reached for one tongue, it disappeared into the ground.

"Wait! No! No, wait!" Cried James, Marcy, and Penelope.

"Wait just a-" Cried James as he tried to grab one.

"Hold on a sec-" Cried Marcy.

"Don't leave!" Cried Penelope.

"Wait!" Cried James.

James, Marcy, and Penelope were still on their knees as Sponge and Spiker appeared in front of them and they were dressed in their nightgowns and robes.

"There they are." Said Sponge. "Get up you three little worms! We sent you three out here to kill a spider!"

"Not to laze about." Yelled Aunt Spiker.

"We were not lazing about." Snapped Penelope.

"Penelope, Marcy, and I tripped." Said James.

"How dare you three brats disagree with us!" Yelled Aunt Sponge.

"Because he was telling the truth!" Snapped Marcy.

Spiker turned to Sponge, "Beat the three Sponge."

Spiker grabbed James, Marcy, and Penelope and they all flinched as Sponge raised both of her hands to hit them and she dropped them and complained as she yawned, "It's too early."

Spiker looked at James and said to him, "Well that makes you the luckiest boy alive."

He turned to Marcy and Penelope, "And you two, the luckiest girls alive. Now come inside you three and get dressed." Spiker grabbed James, Marcy, and Penelope by the wrists and pulled them into the house.

As Sponge kept yawning she noticed something on the peach tree and cried out, "Spiker! Look! A peach!"

"A what?" Asked Spiker not believing her sister.

"A peach! There on the branch!" James, Marcy, and Penelope turned around to see if Sponge is telling a joke and their eyes widened as they saw a beautiful new rosy peach.

"Why, that old tree's never had so much as a blossom on it. Let alone a-" Spiker turned around and saw the peach and said with amazement, "Well I'll be blowed! There really is a peach there! A nice big one too."

Spiker went over to where Sponge was standing and grasped the branches and both of them do not have the strength to climb the peach tree.

"How can we get it?" Asked Spiker. She and Sponge looked at each other and said, "The boy and the girls!"

Sponge walked over to James, Marcy, and Penelope and led them to the tree as she smiled, "Now you be a good little boy, a teenage girl, and young gypsy girl and climb up and get that peach for you dear aunties."

"Can we eat it?" Asked James as he climbed on Sponge's shoulders.

"May we?" Asked Penelope.

"Yeah, can we?" Asked Marcy.

"Of course we can. We'll share it!" Snickered Sponge. "Me and your Aunt Spiker! Now start climbing."

Marcy glared at Sponge for a moment and Penelope felt mad, she and Marcy ignored Sponge and Marcy got on her shoulders and Penelope got on top of Marcy's shoulders and James got on top of Penelope's shoulders.

Spiker's eyes widened as she stared at the peach. "Wait!"

"What? What, what?" Asked Sponge

Spiker stared at the peach, "It's… it's growing."

"The boy and the girls?" Asked Sponge.

Spiker glared at her sister. "No the peach you idiot! Look!"

The peach started to grow like a ball!

Marcy gasped, and mused. "Could it be… the crocodile tongues doing this?"

Penelope wondered, "It must be the crocodile tongues that made it grow!"

"Oh, come down you three!" Cried Sponge as she warned James and Penelope, as they were both near the peach.

"But Penelope, Marcy, and I won't get hurt!" Said James as his hand was close to the peach. Marcy kept her eyes squeezed shut, hoping the four wouldn't fall over.

"Climb down!" Cried Sponge as she pulled James, Marcy, and Penelope down from the tree and the three backed up as they watched the peach grow and grow gigantic.

"What a peach. What a peach!" Cried Spiker as the peach kept getting bigger.

Sponge, Spiker, James, Marcy, and Penelope watched with astonished eyes as the peach was growing bigger every second.

"Look, Spiker, it's still growing!" Cried Sponge as she stared at the peach.

"I'm not blind you dolt." Snapped Spiker. "I can see it for myself."

Both of them said. "Ohh!"

"Look at it go! It's a miracle." Cried Spiker

"It's coming down! Stand back!" Cried Sponge as she whimpered like a dog.

James, Marcy, Penelope, Sponge and Spiker still stared at the peach. After touching the ground, it stopped growing and became the size of a house.

"Oh, my heavens! My…" Sponge and Spiker's eyes were widened as they watched the beautiful peach.

"Marvelous things will happen, just like he said." Said James.

"You're right James! Even the old man was right about them after all!" Said Penelope.

"It had to be it, it just had to be." Said Marcy as she nodded.

"Shut up, you little grubs. This has nothing to do with you three, so just keep away from it." Snapped Spiker.

James frowned at her as Penelope glared at them as she placed both of her hands on her hips. Marcy stared at Spiker as she crossed her arms and frowned.

"Oh!" Sponge sniffed the peach. "Can you smell that, Spikey? It smells delicious."

Sponge was about to take a bite of the peach and then Spiker's arm blocked Sponge and said, "No!" Spiker smiled to Sponge. "It smells like… money!"

Two carpenters finished building a sign around a wooden fence surrounding the peach so no one would eat the peach and get close to it. Many people lined up to see the peach

"Roll up, roll up. See the giant peach! The Eighth Wonder of the World, have your money ready, ladies and gentlemen. Chance of a lifetime. Ten bob only!" Aunt Sponge shouted through a megaphone to a huge line of people and all of them were eager to see the peach. A group of children were holding hands and they were dancing around a phonograph. Sponge and Spiker were dressed in beige trench coats with crimson hats underneath their coats, golden earrings and had fancy green hats with red woven beams dangling in front of the hats.

As the excitement was going on, James, Marcy, and Penelope were both looking out of the window in their room and tears were rolling down their cheeks, because Sponge and Spiker locked them in their room so they wouldn't get in their way. James wanted to play with the children, Marcy wanted to meet some teens and Penelope wanted to sing and dance to keep the people entertained.

"No peeking at the peach! Have your money ready, ladies and gentlemen." Called Sponge.

"In you go." Said Spiker as she collected a ticket. A little girl clothed in a green dress asked them, "Can we touch it?"

"Touch it?" Asked Spiker. "You want to touch it?"

"Huh! She'll be wanting to taste it next." Said Sponge.

"Admission refused." Said Spiker as she tore up a ticket. "This child has too many cheeky ideas. Go away!" She snapped at her and the family as they walked away in shock.

"Quite right!" Snapped Sponge.

A photographer dressed in black appeared with a camera.

"Ooh, Sponge." Said Spiker as she smiled and giggled.

"A photographer." Said Sponge.

They did a pose together, and the male photographer took a picture.

"And another." Said Spiker as she and Sponge did a different pose.

The camera clicked as Spiker said "Best side."

"Move on in!" Said Spiker as she snatched photographer's camera and Sponge said to him. "No cameras allowed."

The photographer's face turned glum as he walked away without his camera. "Don't dawdle!" Said Spiker.

"Come along, ladies and gentlemen." Called Sponge.

A priest dressed in black robes came up to them and Spiker said to him. "Sorry, Father, it'll cost you double."

"May God forgive you." Said the priest.

"Thank you, Father." Said Spiker.

Penelope couldn't bear to watch the people anymore so she sat on her bed and dried her tears with her white handkerchief.

James and Marcy looked out of the window and heard Sponge called out. "Come along, children. Last chance of the day!"

Marcy couldn't watch anymore of this and she got off the chair and lie herself down on the bed next to Penelope. "I hope our life changes soon James and Penelope. I really do."

Penelope noticed tears dribbling out from James's eyes and slid down his cheeks. Penelope walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Never lose hope James and Marcy, someday we will leave and run far away." Said Penelope as she used her handkerchief to dry the tears from his eyes and she came up with something to cheer her siblings up. "When was the last time I sang a song to you two?" She asked him.

Penelope went over to her ragged bed and grabbed her mother's tambourine, Penelope thought of which song to sing and she came up with a song her mother used to sing to her. "Remember the song Someday?" Penelope asked James and Marcy.

James smiled and said, "Yes, can you sing it to me?"

"I could use a little song too Penelope. Please sing it for us."

"I will." She replied.

Penelope played her tambourine and sang in her high soprano voice, "_Someday, when we are wiser, when the world's older, when we have learned."_

She walked up to James and Marcy sang, _"I pray someday we may yet live to live and let live."_

Marcy sang,_ "Someday life will be fairer, need will be rarer and Greed will not pay." _

Penelope joined in with Marcy. _"God speed this bright millennium on its way. Let it come someday."_

Penelope climbed the chair and looked at the sun._ "Someday our fight will be won then we'll stand in the sun then, that bright afternoon."_

Marcy sang, _"Till then, on days when the sun is gone," _Penelope turned around and sang with Marcy, _"We'll hang on, and we'll wish upon the moon." _

Penelope climbed down and placed down her tambourine and sang to James and Marcy as she danced around the room with graceful steps. _"There are some days dark and bitter. Seems we haven't got a prayer." _She spun around and sang._ "But a prayer for something better is the one thing we all share." _Penelope walked up to James. And Marcy walked to them and sang with Penelope,_ "Someday when we are wiser, when the world's older, when we have learned. I pray someday we may yet live, to live and let live."_

James, Marcy, and Penelope sang together, _"Someday life will be fairer, need will be rarer and Greed will not pay. God speed this bright millennium. Let it come, if we wish upon the moon, one day, someday, soon."_

James hugged Penelope and Marcy wrapped her arms around James and Penelope as she and Marcy sang, _"One day someday, soon." _


	4. Chapter 4

Later in the evening, Aunt Sponge called to them, "Yoo-hoo! Come down here you three!"

As James, Marcy, and Penelope came down they were wearing their special clothes, James is wearing a bluish-black coat, tan shorts, black shoes with black dress knee socks, a white collared shirt with buttons, and a multi-colored tie. Marcy came down moments later wearing a short sleeved, dress that was black on top and dark blue on the bottom, a white belt, stockings, black boots and a golden necklace, bracelet, and hoop earrings. Penelope came down last wearing a white shirt with puffed short sleeves, a black sweetheart bodice with black lacing in the back, a long dark purple skirt, around her waist is her silver pouch holding special items on her left side and her dagger on her right side, black sandals, silver dangling earrings, her mother's silver necklace with an amethyst pendant in the shaped of an oval, a silver ring with an amethyst gem on the left ring finger and her long black hair is pulled back with a purple ribbon as a headband.

"Yes Auntie Sponge?" Asked James and Marcy.

"Is there anything you need Mistress?" Asked Penelope.

"Ooohhh, you three are all spiffed up!" Said Aunt Sponge admiring the clothes James, Marcy, and Penelope are wearing. She and Spiker are wearing their robes and they counting the money they got today by sorting it out in piles on the table and Spiker is smoking a cigarette and both of them are still wearing their makeup and their hair is still in perfect style.

"I was hoping to play with the other children." Said James.

"Yeah, it's a delight to meet new people." Said Marcy.

"I was hoping to sing and dance to keep the guests entertained." Said Penelope.

Sponge and Spiker looked at each other and said together, "Awww."

"The children and the guests have gone." Said Aunt Spiker.

The three looked at each other from eye to eye glumly and they knew what those wicked aunts were going to make them do.

"But you three can play with their garbage!" Said Spiker as she gave James, Marcy and Penelope three wooden sticks.

Aunt Sponge laughed and smirked, "Heh, heh, heh! Garbage. Heh, heh, heh!"

As James, Marcy, and Penelope took three buckets with their sticks, Aunt Spiker warned them, "And don't you three think of going near our peach."

" 'Cause if you do, remember, they never did catch that rhino." Said Sponge as she and her sister laughed off and kept counting their money and James, Marcy, and Penelope got outside and started to clean up the garbage.

As James, Marcy, and Penelope collected the garbage, Penelope felt horrible for herself, Marcy, and James living in this miserable life with those two stupid, ugly, and wicked aunts. If it wasn't for the disease that killed her parents, they would have still been alive today, then she and her family would have took James and Marcy in with them and both of them would have still been happy.

"James, Penelope." Whispered Marcy. "I seriously wish I could get this whole 'magic thing' right now, because if I was able to use my magic well enough to defend others, Spiker and Sponge would get it good."

Marcy placed down the wooden bucket and stick and raised both of her arms up, but all that did was make her hands light up bright blue, but once again, nothing more.

"This magic is pointless." Sighed Marcy as she put her arms down.

"Marcy?" Asked James. "If you were able to defend someone else with your magic, what exactly will your magic do?"

"Yeah would you be able to protect us with magic like yours?" Asked Penelope.

Marcy looked at James and Penelope. "Well James and Penelope, with magic like this, it looks as if I have the ability to have energy blasts for me to attack those who tries to hurt you two." Said Marcy as she looked down and then up to James and Penelope. "But… I have absolutely no idea how to do that. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Said James as he put his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Marcy, nobody blames you for Mama and Papa's deaths." Said Penelope gently.

"But what am I supposed to due?" Asked Marcy as her teal eyes were filled with tears. " I wanna save us. I wanna learn why I have this magic. I wanna know what's the use of it."

"Someday Marcy, you'll learn this magic soon." Said Penelope as she took Marcy's hands into her own and smiled gently.

"Maybe it'll come to you one day." Said James. "If Aunt Spiker and Aunt Sponge takes things too far one day, maybe you'll be ready to fight back."

"It's just not me who has to stand up to them through." Said Marcy as she wiped the tears off her cheeks. "You and Penelope too."

"I wish I could." Said James as he sighed and picked up another piece of trash and placed it in the bucket.

"Same here, I'd love to stand up to them for insulting me and my parents and tell them they are such idiots. Oh I'd love to throw my dagger in their faces." Said Penelope as she took out her dagger and looked at it. "I'm sure it'll happen someday."

As they picked up the trash, James stabbed through a piece of trash repeatedly, he then noticed something it was the bag that once held the crocodile tongues.

"Is this what I think this is?" Asked Marcy as she picked it up.

"It must be." Said Penelope.

"It is." Said James as he nodded.

James, Marcy, and Penelope ripped the bag apart to see if anything is in there at all, they were both hoping that a crocodile tongue might be in there. All of a sudden, three crocodile tongues jumped out of the bag and as they scattered toward the peach, James, Marcy, and Penelope chased after them.

"Hold on!" Yelled Marcy as she and her siblings chased the tongues. "Wait, please!"

"No!" Cried James. "Wait a moment!"

"Don't leave us!" Cried Penelope.

They tried to grab them but they got away. They both slipped near the peach and opened their hands and there was not a single crocodile tongue in each of their hands.

They all sighed deeply and James, Marcy, and Penelope walked towards the peach and they all strongly inhaled the scent. They looked at each other and examined the area to see if Sponge and Spiker were around and they weren't.

"It smells fresh and sweet." Said Marcy smiling.

Penelope said to Marcy, "I think we should eat some of the peach."

James with worried look said, "I don't think this is a good idea Penelope, what if our aunts spot us?"

Penelope said to him gently, "They are still inside the house, they may not notice that we did eat this peach. If they did notice, Marcy and I will pretend that we wanted to eat some of the peach and we'll pay for it with our lives and we must accept the punishment they would give to Marcy and I."

Marcy nodded. "Penelope and I made a vow to your parents, my parents, and Penelope's parents to keep you safe."

James thought for a moment and asked, "Should we… taste some of this?"

"Yes. We need to eat something healthy." Said Marcy. "With all that food Aunt Spiker and Aunt Sponge has ever given us, this will be the freshest food we'll ever have."

"Yes, I'm hungry for something special." Said Penelope. "Let's eat."

James, Marcy, and Penelope smiled and used their two hands to grab a huge piece of the peach. Penelope's mouth started to feel a little moist. The three friends did not notice that the three crocodile tongues leaped into their halves and they bit into the chunks and it felt so refreshing. After they gulped, a giant hole came up at the bottom of the peach and the glow was bright green. James, Marcy, and Penelope dropped their peach chunks and removed their cleaning tools and bend down on their knees and took a look in the hole.

"Should we go inside?" Asked James.

"Yes." Said Marcy filled with excitement.

Penelope felt uneasy about the hole, "I'm not sure so James and Marcy. It looks like a bad idea."

James begged politely, "Please Penelope! Let's a least have a look."

"It looks like a good place to hide from Spiker and Sponge." Said Marcy.

Penelope knew James's and Marcy's curiosity would not give up and she said, "Well okay, let's see what's in there."

James came in first and Penelope came in behind him and Marcy came after Penelope. After Marcy got in, the hole behind them vanished. The three kept crawling through the tunnel and they felt prickles on their skin and did not realize that their heads were bigger and their bodies were smaller. The tunnel was darker green and as they kept crawling, they heard a female voice with a Scottish accent asking, " 'Ere, now. Where do think you're goin', Yank?"

A male voice with a Brooklyn accent spoke, "I'm goin' stir-crazy. I gotta take a look around. Plan our escape from Spiker and Sponge."

"Are you out of your mind?" Asked a female voice with a gentle French accent.

"We gotta get away from this hill!" Yelled a male voice with a medium Scottish accent.

Another male voice with an English accent said, "Escape? To where? We'll all be squashed… swatted… smooshed!"

As James, Marcy, and Penelope got closer to where the voices are coming from, there was this screen and they saw a silhouette that looked like almost like a person but he looked like a grasshopper and said calmly with a deep formal British accent, "No one's going to _smoosh_ you, my dear boy. You're six feet long now."

"Exactly!" Said another silhouette that looked like a butterfly with bigger wings that had a female voice with a higher French accent.

"You can say that that again lassie!" Said a silhouette looked like a dragonfly due to its' huge thin wings, with the medium Scottish accent.

Another silhouette that looked like a giant snake wearing glasses said glumly, "Bigger target."

The silhouette with many arms and the Brooklyn accent said, "Let the biddies come. I'll take 'em both on. I'm "indefeatable." I'm indivisible. I'm…"

James leaned in so close that he fell through the screen and broke it and landed in the room as he screamed, "Woah!"

Penelope leaned in too far, to catch James and Marcy tried to catch Penelope's legs to pull her siblings back in. But she fell forward after them. "AHHH!"

The thing with the Brooklyn accent cried out, "-in trouble!"

James, Penelope, and Marcy landed on the monster with many arms and they flew over five monsters that looked like a ladybug, a grasshopper, a dragonfly and a butterfly and they slid over one that looked like a giant snake with glasses. After James, Penelope, and Marcy landed on their feet, Penelope grabbed her dagger for protection and searched for James and Marcy nervously. As she backed up, her back touched the snake like monster and jumped and yelled at him, "Don't touch me or I will cut you to pieces!"

He cried out, "IT'S SPIKER AND SPONGE! THEY FOUND US!"

Penelope ran up to James and Marcy. Marcy grabbed James's hand and Penelope hid behind Marcy's back and Marcy held up her other hand and revealed a bright blue light that glowed in the dark. "Come on magic, work!" She muttered as she tried to keep James and Penelope calm. A lantern swung towards them and another female monster in the lantern with a British accent yelled, "Hello!"

James, Marcy, and Penelope were hit by the lantern and fell to the ground and Penelope tried to keep James and Marcy calm and she kept pointing her dagger to the monsters.

The grasshopper-like monster with the British accent said calmly when he could see them better to observe them, "No, no, no! It's the lad, the young lady and the gypsy girl from the house." He placed his monocle back on his right eye and asked curiously. "What are their names?"

The thing with the Brooklyn accent with many arms said to them rudely, "Miserable ticks!"

"It must be Lazy Little Bugs!" Said the monster-like dragonfly with the big eyes and the wings with the medium Scottish accent.

The snake said and he slithered to them, "I thought it was rotten little grubs!"

All of a sudden two monsters flew towards them and a monster that looked like a ladybug with a Scottish accent caused them to scream. And another monster that looked like a butterfly with a slender body with huge wings, caused James, Marcy, and Penelope to scream more.

"No, that's what those horrible aunts call them." Said the ladybug like monster.

"Yes, but what are their real names?" Asked the monster with the huge wings.

"Their real names are- well it's eh, eh-?"

James, Marcy, and Penelope backed up to a wall and James and Penelope were behind Marcy as she raised her hand again and it shone bright blue hoping this time she will succeed. All of a sudden, a giant monster that looked liked a spider came down from nowhere and replied with a French accent, that was different from the other monster with the gentle French accent. "It's James, Marcy, and Penelope."

"Eek!" Penelope screamed and James and Marcy shrieked "Aaah!" The three fell back to the corner of the wall and the monsters walked closer to them.

_"What are they gonna do with us?" _Wondered Penelope as the female monster with the Scottish accent said as she leaned towards them, "Now look what you've done now, miss, scared the three to death."

The monsters cornered them closer to the wall and Penelope felt her heart beating faster and faster and Marcy cried, "No!"

James cried out timidly, "Please, don't eat us!"

Penelope got in front of James and Marcy and held out her dagger in front of herself, Marcy, and James and pointed it at the monsters. She felt prepared to die and she snapped angrily at the monsters, "Don't you dare touch us you monsters!"

"Eat you?" Asked the female monster with the Scottish accent, "Us monsters?"

With her jaw dropping, the monsters that looked like the grasshopper, the centipede, and the dragonfly started to laugh, James, Marcy, and Penelope did not know why they laughed about eating them and the thing with the Brooklyn accent called out, "Hey Glowworm turn up your lights!"

He clapped two times and after the light turned on, James, Marcy, and Penelope realized they were not monsters, they were giant insects. The one with the British accent was a towering, elderly dark green grasshopper clothed in a black coat, a white dress shirt, light grey pants, and white shoes with a monocle on his right eye. The snake creature was a blind light brown earthworm and he has black glasses over his eyes, with a white collar, and a red bow. The figure with the Brooklyn accent is a yellow-orange centipede with blue eyes, with a cigar in his mouth and he is clothed in a white shirt, a flat green cap, brown overalls, and he has brown boots on his feet. The tall, slender male dragonfly has blue-green skin, large hazel eyes, four light blue wings outlined in green, six arms, short red hair with a beard and mustache and a green tail with a dark blue tip. He is dressed in a white dress shirt, a dark blue coat, a black belt with a gold buckle, a plaid kilt, with tunic, and a cap with a green feather and with the colors: blue, green, red, and yellow. Two golden broaches, a grey sporran with black tassels, white knee length sock, dark blue garters at the socks, and black shoes. There is a ladybug with a Scottish accent wearing a bright red hat with a black ribbon with white dots and a flower, black hair, a spotted top over her light blue dress, she has blue skin with black dress shoes and she is holding a red purse. The female spider who has the French accent had a white face with four green eyes with her black hair in a bob, a white and black striped abdomen with a roll of thread, tall black boots at the end of her six legs, black gloves on her hands, with a light green bandana around her neck and a dark blue beret. The female butterfly is slender with blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. She has neatly curled antennas, dark pink lips, pure white skin, purple eye shadow and black and orange wings. She is wearing a black and purple striped dress, a black belt with a golden buckle, with dark, purple gloves on her four hands, black high heeled boots, a purple scarf and purple beret. There was also a glowworm in a lantern with white hair, pale blue skin, a brown dress with a grey twisted shawl with a plastic sun, ruby earrings, she has a light bulb on her tail and she is holding a pair of spectacles.

"Woah!" Said Marcy as she gasped. "It isn't every day when something like this happens."


	5. Chapter 5

James, Marcy, and Penelope stared at the giant bugs with widened eyes and their jaws dropped. They didn't know what to say. Marcy, who had the courage, spoke up. "So, you won't eat us?"

Mr. Grasshopper replied, "I'm a vegetarian."

"I am one as well." Said Butterfly.

"Same here." Said Dragonfly.

Earthworm said, "I eat dirt."

Miss Spider said to James, Marcy, and Penelope calmly as she lowered herself and smiled gently at them, "No one will be eating you, James, Marcy, and Penelope."

Centipede bumped into her and swung her around and he said to them, "Yeah, she'll puncture your three heads and suck out the brains."

"Very funny Centipede." Said Mr. Dragonfly as he folded his arms and glared at Centipede.

"Yeah Centipede, that helps." Said Butterfly as she glared at him too and walked towards James, Marcy, Penelope, and Mrs. Ladybug.

Miss Spider swung back to him with an angry face, "That I am saving for you."

Miss Spider tried to hit Centipede but he slipped under her and ended up behind her and said "Woah! Pretty fast, long legs!"

She angrily turned around and hissed at him causing to go up the ladder and jumped out of his skin, "Oh-oo-oo!"

"Oh! Such rude behavior!" Said Mrs. Ladybug as she frowned.

"True that." Said Butterfly as she sighed and then she had her second thoughts, "Gotta admit though, it was kinda cute."

"Yeah it is kinda funny I should say so lassie." Said Mr. Dragonfly as he smirked.

After Miss Spider walked away, Centipede climbed down the ladder and he glared at Dragonfly and Butterfly after he heard their comments, "Oh shut up!" He snapped at them.

Butterfly rolled her eyes and Dragonfly made a funny face at him and they turned their attention to James, Marcy, and Penelope.

Mrs. Ladybug wiped the dirt off of James's face with her handkerchief and she wiped the dirt off of Penelope's face and Marcy's face and smiled at them and she told them kindly, "There's nothing to be frightened of dearies."

"Yeah, nothing bad is gonna happen sweeties." Said Butterfly as she nodded in agreement.

"No need to worry lad and lassies!" Said Dragonfly smiling at James and his sisters. "We're not gonna eat ya or hurt ya. You three are perfectly safe with us."

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Marcy as she raised her eyebrow.

Penelope cried out with astonishment and she was filled with shock, "But you're enormous bugs!"

Mr. Grasshopper replied to Penelope, as he smiled, "Fascinating, isn't it?"

As Mrs. Ladybug dug into her purse she said to the three friends, "We've all changed, and so did you James, Marcy, and Penelope." She pulled out a mirror and they gasped as they saw their reflections in the mirror, they were no longer their real selves but they turned into china doll like people.

James took the mirror and looked at himself and said, "The old man who gave us the green things, he said marvelous things will happen."

"These must be the marvelous things he meant." Said Marcy as she nodded. "Marvelous things will happen…."

"Exactly." Said Penelope. "Marvelous things will happen."

Glowworm asked, "Did the three say marvelous pigs in satin?"

Mr. Grasshopper said to Glowworm, "No my dear lady." Mrs. Ladybug handed him a megaphone and called to her, "Marvelous things will happen."

"Is she all right?" Penelope asked Mr. Grasshopper filled up with curiosity as she crossed her arms.

"I'm feeling concerned for her." Said Marcy as she frowned.

He exhaled and said, "Poor Glowworm, she's a little deaf".

Earthworm said proudly, "I, however, have exquisite hearing."

Then Centipede said "Yeah? Well listen to this."

He made whoopee cushion sounds with his arms and he took the megaphone and shouted in an ear-piercing voice. "LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!"

"Must ya shout so loud Centipede?" Asked Dragonfly as he glared at him. "Spiker and Sponge better not hear us!"

"That is a good point you have." Said Butterfly as she smiled for a mid second, then she frowned and muttered. "For once…"

"You mean leave the hill?" Asked James, as his brown eyes grew big.

"We must, James!" Said Marcy as she gasped with excitement.

"Should we James and Marcy?" Asked Penelope. "I wanna get away from Sponge and Spiker for good!"

"We can't! The rhino will get us!" Cried James.

"Oh yeah…" Said Marcy as she looked down and frowned.

"Oh right, the Rhino." Said Penelope glumly.

"Rhino?" Earthworm got scared and hid himself in a giant glove with his long tail still outside.

Mr. Grasshopper said to James, "I say, dear boy and girls, I lived on this miserable hill for decades. There are no rhinoceri here."

Centipede said to them, "Except for Sponge. She's twice as big as a rhino, eh, kids?"

James, Centipede, Marcy, and Penelope laughed at that funny joke and they all knew it is true that Sponge is like a rhino.

Miss Spider crawled on her web and replied "And twice as dangerous. My life hangs by a thread every day."

"I've had to send all 300 hundred of me children to safer pastures." Said Mrs. Ladybug.

"You aunt are dangerous, you know." Said Butterfly as she turned to James, Marcy, and Penelope with an emotionless expression. "They killed my parents and my older sisters."

"Yeah, they're nothing but bug killers!" Said Dragonfly as he clutched his fists and made some punching moves. "Shame on those hags!"

Earthworm popped his head out of the glove and said, "Hah! You think hiding in solid rock is fun?"

"I can't even remember what fun is." Said James.

"Same with me." Said Marcy as she sighed.

"Me too." Said Penelope.

Centipede said to them, "Well, it's just 'cause you three've been stuck here for too long. Listen to me, kids, I know of a place that'll refresh your memory."

"And where shall that be?" Asked Butterfly.

Centipede leaped onto Glowworm's lantern and swung around as he sings, _"Bright lights, big city; that's were we gotta go!"_ He leaped off the lantern and went back to them. "_Where the food is great and the bugs are so pretty," _He danced with Mrs. Ladybug and Butterfly._ I'd like to get my arms around a hundred or so!"_ He spun both of them around,_ "I'd hug 'em, squeeze 'em, hold 'em tight!"_ After throwing Earthworm on Mrs. Ladybug, he grabbed Penelope around the waist, and gave her a back flip and after she landed on her feet, he spun her around in a fast circle and she felt dizzy and giddy as she spun on her toe as they watched Centipede sing, _"Sleep all day, dance all night! I want the bright lights and the big city: that's the life for me, yeah!" _He ran on the wall and did a backward somersault and he landed in Miss Spider's web. "_That's the life for…"_

After landing in the web, Miss Spider ignited Centipede's cigar underneath the blue light, _"You little maggot!" S_he outlined a crescent moon, _"Have you never seen the moon gliding 'cross the western sky?"_ She then drew a dead oak tree, _"_A_ dead oak tree by the waterside? Putrid vapors rising…" _She gusted some of the smoke and she exhaled it out into the air. James, Marcy and Penelope started to cough.

"That spider is so cool," Marcy exclaimed with delight.

Mrs. Ladybug spoke and sang as she shook her fan underneath a yellow spotlight, "That sounds lovely dear. I'm sure we all agree. _But I prefer the sunshine, a little park right in the center of the town…"_ Glowworm sang with Mrs. Ladybug. She took out bouquets of white and red flowers._ "Flowers everywhere, children all around me: I'd love it!" _She threw out some flowers from her purse and tossed them up in the air and as she danced around James, Marcy, and Penelope_ "Landing a baby's cheek so warm…"_ She held out the white flower for James and Marcy to sniff._ "It's wonderful, wonderful!"_ She placed a red flower in Penelope's black hair._ "That's the life for me…" "La la la la la!" _Sang Glowworm._ "That's the life for me…"_ Penelope spun around as James and Marcy danced._ "La la la la la!" _Sang Glowworm._ "That's the life, that's the life for me!" _

"Glorious, indeed it is." Said Butterfly as she sang underneath the purple spotlight. _"I would love to be appreciated. I wish to know others who loves what I do." _She then ran into Centipede, who was off of Miss Spider's web at the moment and took the cigar out of his mouth.

"Hey!" Marcy and Penelope giggled watching that.

"Ignoring him, Butterfly used the smoke to create silhouettes of slender dresses that'd be used in a club, and then a silhouette of a high-heeled boot. "To be known for my artistic mind, and to be admired for who I am." She sang in a high note, then spread her wings, dropping Centipede's cigar (who grabbed it and ran off), and flew not too far away from Mrs. Ladybug, James, Marcy, and Penelope. "That's the life for me. That's the life for me. That's the life, that's the life for me."

"Aye Butterfly, just true." Said Mr. Dragonfly as the spotlight turned green. _"__As for me, I am a showoff. I want to show others on how be compassionate,"_ He walks up to Marcy and Penelope and took their hands and swung them around. _"To be kind to others,"_ He flew up to Butterfly and held her hand and sang gently to her. "_And how to have courage to stand up for yourself to believe in your heart and own a place for my own culture."_ He flew up higher and sang, _"That's the life for me. That's the life for me. That's the life… that's the life for me!"_

Mrs. Ladybug threw a cane and a tall hat to Mr. Grasshopper and he caught them. He walked down the steps underneath the white spotlight, and every time Centipede interrupts him.

Mr. Grasshopper sings _"Elegant conversation…"_

Centipede cuts in, _"Bright lights, big city…"_

Mr. Grasshopper kicked him and sings,_ "An elevated point of view..."_

_"That's where I'd go." _Sang Centipede as Mr. Grasshopper bonked Centipede's head with the cane.

Mr. Grasshopper sings _"Intellectual stimulation…"_

_"Yeah, maybe for you."_ Sang Centipede and moved just in time as Mr. Grasshopper tried to hit him.

Mr. Grasshopper hands the hat to James _"And someone you love to share it with you!"_

Mr. Grasshopper, Mrs. Ladybug, Butterfly, Dragonfly, and Centipede danced underneath the blue light and sang. _"It would be wonderful, wonderful. That's the life for me!"_

"You call that a life?" Asked Earthworm.

_"That's the life for me!" _They sang.

Earthworm said, "It's no pile of dirt."

_"That's the life," _Sang Mrs. Ladybug underneath the yellow spotlight.

_ "That's the life," _Sang Mr. Grasshopper underneath the white spotlight.

_"That's the life," _Sang Centipede underneath the red spotlight.

_"That's the life," _Sang Butterfly underneath the purple spotlight.

_"That's the life," _Sang Dragonfly underneath the green spotlight.

_"That's the life for-"_

All of a sudden, a voice shouted, "Where are three hiding, you rotten little grubs?" It was Aunt Sponge and everyone was silent.


	6. Chapter 6

Centipede knew something has to be done and he walked straight over to the ladder and before he disappeared he said mischievously and laughed, "Hup! Time to go make a pest of myself! Heh-heh!"

James and the others trembled. Was Centipede going to give them away? Would Spiker and Sponge find them this way? Marcy held up her right hand, wishing her sorcery would do something to defend everyone. Sadly, all it did was glow blue, once again. Marcy put her hand down and sighed. "We're doomed."

Sponge and Spiker were holding lanterns and they were walking around looking for James, Marcy, and Penelope and Sponge looked at the area and said in disgust. "Look at this place! It's still filthy!"

Inside the peach, everyone, even James, Marcy, and Penelope got very frightened by Sponge and Spiker.

Spiker called out, "Where are you, detestable little worms?"

Earthworm shrieked and fainted.

"Not you! US!" Cried James, Marcy, and Penelope at the same time.

Aunt Sponge called out, "You three better not be near our peach!"

"Oh please! Don't let them spray us!" cried Mrs. Ladybug.

Penelope said to her calmly as she held Mrs. Ladybug's hand gently, "We won't let them harm you at all."

"Spray us?" Cried Earthworm. "They'll see the Yank up there and come after us with a shovel! It happened to my brother!"

"How awful!" Cried James.

"Absolutely!" Butterfly's blue eyes widened.

"Just cruel!" Said Marcy as she frowned.

"That's horrible!" Said Penelope.

"Sorry about that Earthworm." Said Dragonfly.

Earthworm finished his story in a nutshell, "Split him right down the middle. Now I have two half brothers!"

Butterfly felt lightheaded. "Literally…"

"Shh! They'll hear us!" whispered Mr. Grasshopper.

Marcy trembled more, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. She wished she could learn about her sorcery and even _why _she had it in the first place. If she was born with such magic, it had to serve a purpose to protect someone.

Penelope felt really scared. She wished she, Marcy, and James weren't in their peach and they're going to be punished when they get caught. Penelope's body tensed up, and her heart started to beat faster. She felt two hands on her shoulders helping her calm down. Penelope turned around and it was Mr. Grasshopper, he must have realized how Penelope was so worried and it was the first time she received comfort from a kind adult for a long time.

He hugged Penelope close and she rested her head against his chest and heard his heart beating against her ear. "Don't worry Penelope, we will protect you, Marcy, and James from your aunts." He said gently while one of his hands gently stroked her long black hair.

She looked into his kind eyes and said sweetly "Thank you. You are very kind."

Penelope did not want those cruel aunts to get her, Marcy, and James. They always beat them starve them, insult them, and they never regretted being cruel to them. James walked over to Penelope and he rested his head against her chest and she wrapped her arms around him for comfort. "I'm frightened of our aunts." Said James. Penelope looked into his sweet brown eyes and said, "So am I."

Marcy walked up to James and Penelope and hugged her younger siblings for comfort. "I hope they don't find us in here." Marcy said as hugged her siblings tighter.

Penelope's green eyes looked at Marcy's teal eyes and said, "With these new friends, Marcy, we're safe at least." Her eyes turned up to where Centipede ascended outside and she prayed, "Please be careful Centipede. Don't get spotted by our aunts."

Centipede popped out of the hole and he saw Spiker and Sponge walking around and they were really looking for the James, Marcy, and Penelope.

"Yoo-hoo!" Called Spiker. "Where are you boy and girls?"

"I think I hear a rhino right here." Called Sponge.

Centipede thought of a way to break the peach free the tree and saw the stem attached to the tree.

"Ahh! This will be a snap." He muttered to himself as he grinned.

He started to use his antennas to chop the stem.

Sponge and Spiker heard the sound and Spiker shushed her sister and said quietly, "Shh! I really do hear something."

Centipede kept chopping the stem and when he was nearly there, he murmured, "Timber!"

He quickly slipped in the hole before Spiker and Sponge could see him.

Everything and everyone started to tilt. Penelope wrapped her arms around James to protect him and held him tightly and held Marcy's hand.

"Is it me, or is the peach SHAKING?!" Yelled Marcy. Everyone looked at Centipede as he jumped backed in.

"What's that?" Asked James.

Centipede said, "Fasten your seat belts kids!"

Penelope asked, "What's going on?"

"What do you mean? Centipede! What did you do?!" Butterfly stared at Centipede with disbelief.

Sponge and Spiker screamed "Ahh! The car!"

They rushed to their car to escape as the peach rolled towards them.

As everyone started to run James and Penelope cried, "We're turning!"

Earthworm cried "Wha-wha-wha- what have you done?"

As Penelope started to run with the others, she felt sick in her stomach as the peach started to tilt and she replied, "I don't feel so good!"

Centipede said to Penelope, "Relax little bird! We'll be fine!"

The peach started to roll on top of Sponge and Spiker when they tried to start up their car and escape and the peach squished the car.

Everyone started running as fast as they can as the peach started rolling down the hill. It went through a village, a graveyard and flew over a church.

Everyone lost their footing and they were rolling with the peach.

"Here stomach, here stomach, HERE STOMACH!" Yelled Centipede.

Everyone then got squished up against the wall of the peach as it continued to roll. They couldn't move and were all to dizzy to even talk.

Marcy, just as the rest, was getting extremely lightheaded. Out of complete nowhere, her hand flashed light blue a small beam of light shot up, and quickly disappeared, "What the…,"

Penelope was holding on to James's hand and Marcy's hand. She screeched and pray, that they will all survive. Then the peach was in the air and it fell downwards into the water making a huge splatter. Everything went black.

There were some groans and everyone was tangled up and Penelope was on the floor lying flat on her stomach and she felt something slimy wrapped around her waist and when her hand touched it, it was Earthworm and he thought he was being attacked and screamed, "Help! I'm being attacked!"

He quickly squeezed around Penelope's waist as if she wore a corset. Penelope felt she was going to pass out and she gasped, "Earthworm...I ...can't breathe!"

When Earthworm realized it was Penelope, he loosed himself and Penelope caught her breath. She crawled over to the wall. "Sorry Penelope, I thought you were the Grasshopper." Said Earthworm.

"Not at all Earthworm." Said Penelope as she reached the wall and rested her back, "It's all good."

"Where are we?" Asked James.

Earthworm yelled, "Ow! Somebody pinched me!"

Centipede responded, "Sorry. I thought you were the Spider."

Miss Spider hit back Centipede back angrily to get him back, but what all they heard was Earthworm gasping, "Ouch! What was that?"

Miss Spider said apologetically. "Excuse. I thought you were the Centipede."

"I can't see a thing!" Cried Dragonfly. "I could use some light."

Centipede called out, "Hey Glowworm, how about some light?"

Glowworm replied while trying to get her light on, "I can't hear you, dear. I'll have to put my light on."

The light turned to green and the whole group was tangled up and poor Mrs. Ladybug was lying on her back moving her arms and legs as a normal sized ladybug would do and cried out, "Oh! Oh! This is so un-ladybug-like!"

Marcy who was on top of Miss Spider, quickly jumped down to help James, he walked over to Mrs. Ladybug and helped her up to her feet. "Don't worry." Said James.

"We'll have you right-side up in no time." Said Marcy calmly.

Mrs. Ladybug smiled "Thank you, Marcy and James." She asked James as he walked to the ladder, "Where are two you going?"

James responded politely as he climbed the ladder and Marcy climbed after him, "To see where we've landed."

Penelope stood up and climbed after Marcy, "I'll come with you too."

He opened the peach hole and there was a bright blue sky with seagulls flying around. James cried out "Woah" and climbed up on the peach stem and Penelope cried in astonishment "Oh my!" Marcy was amazed by what she saw it was the beautiful blue, salty, and calm ocean.

In the meantime, Butterfly turned at Centipede and Miss Spider, who were glaring at each other and smirked but then followed Mr. Grasshopper, Dragonfly, Mrs. Ladybug, and Earthworm climbed out of to peach and when they met up with James, Marcy, and Penelope, they noticed a huge difference. They were no longer on the hill in fact, there was no sign of land at all. There was merely a body of water.

Mrs. Ladybug crawled out and cried, "Oh, my, my!"

Earthworm came out and cried, "Oh, my achin' back!"

Mr. Grasshopper asked Penelope and Marcy, "Ohh! Fascinating isn't it?"

"Yes it is. I feel like we're free for the first time in forever." Penelope replied to him.

"I have to agree with you Mr. Grasshopper and Penelope." Said Marcy as she smiled.

Earthworm asked in a worried voice "What? What's so fascinating tell me? Don't leave me dangling."

Miss Spider came next and Centipede followed after her. Miss Spider said in amazement. "We're in the middle of the… How do you say? The big puddle."

Centipede pops up and said to Miss Spider "The biggest puddle of them all, Angel Fangs."

Miss Spider frowned and showed off her teeth, Centipede finished with "The Atlantic Ocean."

"It's the Atlantic Ocean for sure Centipede!" Said Dragonfly.

"Technically, the Pacific is larger." Said Mr. Grasshopper.

Butterfly gave a small smile. "That is correct."

"Well…," Centipede threw his cigar in the air, "That… goes without saying."

"But there is land in sight?" Asked Earthworm. Mrs. Ladybug said "Nothing but blue skies and clear waters."

Earthworm made a grunt and said angrily to Centipede, "This is all your fault!"

Centipede shot back at him, "Hey! Wasn't for me, we'd all be Spiked and Sponged by now!" Penelope knew that Centipede is right that Sponge and Spiker didn't get them and if they did they would skin all of them.

Miss Spider asked James and Penelope. "This old man with his green things... did he happen to speak to where we are going?"

"No." Marcy shook her head.

"All he said was the answers would be right here." Said James.

He put his hand on his chest where his heart was, and he felt something in his coat pocket as paper crumbled. "Huh?"

He pulled his travel book of New York City.

"Our travel book!" Cried James.

"The one dad gave us?" Asked Marcy.

Penelope was surprised "I thought Sponge and Spiker shed it to pieces."

Penelope felt her pouch grew bigger and she pulled out her tambourine! She thought she left it in the old room.

James and Penelope looked in the travel book and they saw the peach sailing on the Atlantic Ocean, "Look! There's the peach!" The peach is sailing from London to their star destination: New York City! Penelope's heart started to beat faster.

James cried out "We're going to New York City!"

Everyone's eyes grew wide. New York City? A new home? It could make their dreams come true!

Centipede cried out, "New York! They love me there."

James explained to each of the bugs and Centipede cried out what James meant, he said to Mrs. Ladybug, "A park full of leaves for you Mrs. Ladybug."

"Oh" she exclaimed.

Centipede blurted out "Central Park!"

He said to Miss Spider as she smiled, "And loads of dark hiding places." Centipede interrupts, "Nightclubs!"

"And there's a lot of fashion designing in New York, Miss Butterfly." Said Marcy as she turned to Mrs. Ladybug.

Butterfly's bright blue eyes lite up and she gave Marcy a small smile.

"Fashion shows," Centipede jumped in front of her.

James and Marcy said to Mr. Grasshopper, "And museums and concerts." Centipede reply "Not to mention Yankee Stadium."

"For you Mr. Dragonfly." Said Penelope. "There's a place where you can show compassion at the church and teach about your culture at the college."

"New York City University and Saint Patrick's Cathedral!" Said Centipede.

Earthworm asked, "What about me?" James said to Earthworm. "Why, they've got miles and miles of underground tunnels!" Earthworm smiled and Centipede said, "The subway."

James turned to Penelope and cried out, "And there's musical shows, movie productions and ballet dancing for you Penelope and Marcy!"

"The New York City Ballet Company, Whitewater Studious and Broadway!" Cried Centipede as he swung an arm around Marcy and Penelope.

Penelope knew she can get her dream with these productions, she can dance and join Broadway and Hollywood and become an actress, singer, and dancer. She can even talk about gypsy culture and tell fortunes.

"My father said it's the city where dreams come true." Said James.

"My adopted father…," Marcy thought to her herself, feeling a tear roll down her cheek but smiling at the same time.

"How wonderful!" Sighed Penelope.

_"That's the life for me!"_ Sang Centipede.

_"That's the life for me!" _Sang Mrs. Ladybug.

_"That's the life for me!"_ Sang Mr. Grasshopper and Centipede.

_"That's the life for me!" _Sang Miss Spider, Butterfly, and Mrs. Ladybug.

_"That's the life..." _sang James, Marcy, and Penelope.

_"That's the life... that's the life... that's the life... that's the for me!"_ The others even

James, Marcy, and Penelope sang at the same time.

"New York it is then!" Exclaimed Mr. Grasshopper and he asked, "Now, how do we get there?"

Centipede said, "I'll get us there!"

"You?" Asked Mr. Grasshopper.

"Oh really?" Butterfly wasn't amused.

"Are you positive you traveled the world?" Asked Dragonfly.

"Sure!" Said Centipede as he got in front of Miss Spider. "I've sailed the five seas: from the sun drenched wreaths of Bora Bora... to the icy shores of Tripoli."

Mr. Grasshopper rolled his eyes and corrected him, "Seven."

Huh?" Asked Centipede.

"There are seven seas and Tripoli is in the sun tropics... Commodore."

Centipede didn't listen to him, "Trim the sails!"

"There are no sails." Said Mrs. Ladybug.

"Stoke the engines." He ordered again.

"There are no engines." Said Earthworm.

"Is there anything on this peach?!" Asked Centipede.

"No, there isn't Commodore." Butterfly said sharply, rolling her eyes.

"I can't work with the miserable crew." Complained Centipede as he threw his hat down.

"What an attitude…" Butterfly glared. "Like it's our fault."

"Great! We're stuck here until we shrivel up and die!" Said Earthworm.

"Highly improbable." Said Mr. Grasshopper as he cleaned his monocle.

"Well, that's a relief." Said Mrs. Ladybug.

"Then what will happen?" Butterfly pondered.

"We're far more likely to drown." Said Mr. Grasshopper.

Everyone gasped. Was it the end for them then? Were they doomed to die at sea?

"Please Mr. Grasshopper, I don't wanna hear something like that!" Cried Penelope.

Dragonfly hugged Penelope. "As long as we're on this peach lass, we'll be safe." He said as he stroked her hair.

Penelope noticed James stood up on the stem and was watching the sky and saw the seagulls flying in the air and grinned. Marcy who was standing next to the stem looked up and noticed James's smile, then looked up at the sky and smiled too. "Tell them."

He spoke up with his face brightening, "I know! We could…" Then his face turned glum. "No, it's a stupid idea."

"What is it?" Penelope asked James.

Mr. Grasshopper also asked him, "Compared to what?"

"Hey!" Snapped Centipede.

James said, "Well, we could fly out."

"Yes, up in the sky." Marcy nodded.

"And save time to fly to New York City." Said Penelope

Centipede agreed with James, "He's right. It's stupid." Mr. Grasshopper glared at Centipede.

Mrs. Ladybug asked James, "How would you do it, James, Marcy and Penelope?"

"Well we looked up at the sky." Marcy explained. "We saw the seagulls and it did give us the idea that it could be with the seagulls."

"Exactly, but we'll need string." Said James.

"Oh well, I'll just go to the stationer's and pick up some paper clips while I'm at it!" Said Earthworm.

"I have string." Said Miss Spider as she pulled some string from her roller, "Miles of string."

Penelope finished up the plan with the solution, "And we'll need bait. Bird bait."

"Bird bait? Where do you expect we're gonna find bird bait out here in the middle of the… the…"

Centipede, Dragonfly, Butterfly, Mr. Grasshopper, and Mrs. Ladybug circled around him and they were all smiling, Mrs. Ladybug pulled out a cowbell from her purse and it clanged, Earthworm turned around he knew what was coming.

"Oh, no! No, no! Have you lost your minds?" Cried Earthworm as he panicked the five bugs grabbed Earthworm and dragged him back inside the peach and wrapped the bell around his neck as he screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

Earthworm with the bell tied around him was lying at the top of the peach while everyone else was inside waiting for the first seagull.

"They've lost their minds! Anything but birds." Yelled Earthworm.

James and Penelope who were along with Centipede were hiding in the main tunnel that led up to the top. Centipede was holding Earthworm and James and Penelope both held the first string and James reassured him, "Don't worry, I'm right here. Now, wiggle."

"No!' Earthworm refused.

"You have to wiggle Earthworm!" Cried Penelope.

"But they won't come if you don't wiggle." Said James.

"Exactly and you can't make me." Said Earthworm.

Centipede grew impatient and he came up with "Plan B."

"Oh yeah!" Snickered Centipede as he tickled Earthworm's sides and Earthworm laughed and rang the bell as he wiggled.

"Oh hey! No fair! Mockingbirds munched my mother!" Cried Earthworm as he laughed.

As he kept wiggling, a seagull noticed him and swooped down towards him.

When Penelope saw the seagull, she nodded to James and he said to the others, "Here comes the first one. Get ready to pull down there."

"My sisters were swallowed by swallows! Cried Earthworm.

The bird squeaked and James yelled as he gave the signal, "Pull!" The others pulled hard on Earthworm's body down. James threw the string around the seagulls' neck and and tied it to them and he said excitedly, "It worked! I caught one!" Penelope called out to him "Wonderful James!"

Their victory was cut short because Earthworm said, "Shh! I hear teeth. Great, big, gnashing teeth!"

Penelope crawled out with Mr. Grasshopper, Centipede, and Dragonfly to see what was going on.

"It sounds like a rhinoceros!" Penelope exclaimed.

Mr. Grasshopper said calmly, "In the ocean? Uh, scientifically impossible."

From down below, Miss Spider could hear it.

"What could it be?" Wondered Dragonfly.

"I hear something too!" Said Miss Spider as she trembled on her web.

Butterfly, also in the peach, mused for a few seconds. "What must it be?"

Marcy, also inside the peach and trembled a bit at the idea that it might be the rhino, "Please don't be it…" She prayed.

A whirlpool appeared and it started to suck in a school of tuna. Mr. Grasshopper looked in his monocle and saw the whirlpool as his eyes widened, "It's a school of tuna. They're being sucked into some sort of machine."

"What do you mean?" Asked James.

"Take a look." Said Mr. Grasshopper and he handed James his monocle and he took a look in it and he saw a giant robot shark popped out of the water and he exclaimed, "It's a giant shark!"

The giant mechanical shark spitted out plates with tuna heads. It was just like the food Sponge and Spiker gave them back at the old house and it was disgusting!

"It seems to have spotted us!" Cried Centipede.

The robot shark started to swim towards them. "It saw us!" Cried Dragonfly.

"Uh oh!" Cried Penelope.

"What do we do?" Centipede wrapped his arms around James and shook him and cried, "What do we do?"

"The seagulls! It's our only chance." Said James filled with determination.

"It would take the whole flock and then some. We'll never do it in time!" Said Mr. Grasshopper.

When he said that, Centipede shook like a leaf and held his cap.

"We'll use Miss Spider's web for a net. Hurry!" Said James.

Miss Spider quickly tore down her web as she heard that. Marcy quickly ran to help to assist her at it.

"Throw it here dearies!" Cried Mrs. Ladybug.

Marcy and Miss Spider tossed the web to Mrs. Ladybug and she passed it to Butterfly and she threw the net up to James and Penelope. "Here you go, James and Penelope!"

James and Penelope caught the net and they turned to Earthworm.

"Wiggle Mr. Earthworm!" Pleaded Penelope.

"Our lives depend on it!" Said James.

"I can't! I'm all wiggled out!" Said Earthworm as he tried to get back into the peach and Centipede grunted and grabbed Earthworm.

"Here, let me help you." Said Centipede smirking.

He then spun Earthworm into the air and Earthworm screamed, Centipede yelled to the seagulls, "Come and get it! Get your fresh hot wienie!"

The whole flock of seagulls flew down towards Earthworm as they heard Centipede yelling to them. "Come on, baby!"

The shark kept swimming to the peach.

After the seagulls flew closer, Centipede jumped down the hole with Earthworm, and James and Penelope tossed the net and they caught all of the seagulls.

"We got 'em! Hand us the loops!" Said James.

Miss Spider, Marcy, Butterfly, and Mrs. Ladybug tossed up the strings to James and Penelope and the tied the strings to the stem and James and Penelope started to tie the strings around the seagulls' necks and Mr. Grasshopper, Dragonfly, and Centipede came out and helped James and Penelope tie up the seagulls.

"Hurry!" Cried James.

"Faster! The shark's getting closer!" Yelled Penelope.

"Shake a leg there!" Mr. Grasshopper snapped at Centipede.

"Keep your pants on!" Yelled Centipede. "I've only got twelve hands!"

"Keep tyin' up them seagulls!" Dragon cried.

As the five kept tying up the seagulls, the shark was gaining on them.

"It's getting closer!" Cried Earthworm as he was hiding in the tunnels.

They released the net and the seagulls that are tied up flew up into the sky.

"Seagulls away!" Yelled Centipede.

The peach was lifted from the water as the seagulls lifted it into the air.

They hoped they were going to get away from the shark but he shot an arrow at them and it pierced through the peach and went through the stone and nearly hit

Miss Spider, Marcy, Butterfly, and Mrs. Ladybug and it caused the four of them to gasped.

"Oh no!" Cried James as he looked at the shark.

"Oh dear!" Cried Mr. Grasshopper.

As the arrow pulled back the peach, Centipede fell forward and grabbed the cord just in time and his hat with his many arms.

Then the sharp scissors like sharks were shot at them and James and Penelope turned the stem but one of the sharp things cut some of the strings and a few seagulls were flying away.

"They're getting away!" Cried James as the seagulls flew away.

"Hop on, James!" Said Mr. Grasshopper and James hopped on his back and Mr. Grasshopper jumped up to catch the seagulls.

"Hang on Penelope!" Cried Dragonfly as he grabbed Penelope around the waist and they flew up and grabbed the other loose seagulls.

"Now nab them!" Mr. Grasshopper grabbed the strings that held seagulls while James grabbed one and quickly tugged them.

"I got them!" Cried Penelope as she caught the strings and Dragonfly caught some with his upper arms and they floated down as James and Mr. Grasshopper floated down, four jaws that cam from the metal shark, headed towards James, Mr. Grasshopper, Dragonfly, and Penelope. As soon as that caught their attention, all four screamed at the top of their lungs. "Help!"

"What was that?" Butterfly curled up her antennas and she started to shake, standing near the ladder in the peach pit.

"It's James and Mr. Grasshopper!" Mrs. Ladybug exclaimed. "They're in danger!"

Before Butterfly could even blink, Mrs. Ladybug crawled up the tunnel. Butterfly hesitantly followed her and as they crawled out, they each spread their wings and took flight. They were heading towards the direction by the sound of James, Mr. Grasshopper, Dragonfly and Penelope's yell's and the chomping jaws.

"Ready dearie?" Mrs. Ladybug asked Butterfly, having her eyes focused on the jaws.

Butterfly nodded, "Yes."

"Hooligans! Ruffians!" Mrs. Ladybug yelled as she hut two jaws with her purse.

In the mean time, Butterfly kicked the other jaws with her high heel boots.

"Degenerates!" Mrs. Ladybug yelled, then she turned to Butterfly, who gave her an approving hand gesture.

"Well done, Mrs. Ladybug."

"Right back at you, dearie."

James and Mr. Grasshopper landed at the same time as Penelope and Dragonfly all landed and James jumped off of Mr. Grasshopper and Dragonfly set Penelope down and she and James tied the strings with the seagulls back on the stem. At the same time, Mrs. Ladybug and Butterfly landed on the peach at the same time.

Mr. Grasshopper, Mrs. Ladybug, Butterfly, Dragonfly, James and Penelope cheered on the seagulls.

"Come on seagulls!" Yelled James.

"Put your backs into it!" Yelled Mr. Grasshopper.

"Shake your bloomin' tail feathers!" Yelled Mrs. Ladybug.

"You can do it!" Yelled Penelope.

"Move it right along!" Yelled Dragonfly.

Miss Spider and Marcy remained in the peach pit to take care of the sharp arrow that was shot at the peach. Miss Spider mused for a little bit. "What am I to do?"

In the meantime, Centipede was climbing on the cord trying to reach the fence pathway to the peach and he muttered to the shark, "Good sharky... nice sharky..."

Inside the peach, Miss Spider and Marcy found two hammers. A light bulb lit up on the top of their heads. They quickly ran to them and grabbed it and started to pound on the harpoon so that they could escape.

Centipede almost fell and he slid towards the shark's mouth and screamed, "Sharky!"

As Centipede stopped himself from falling into the shark's mouth by grabbing on the cord, Miss Spider and Marcy kept hammering through the harpoon. Every time the cord was hit, Centipede was closer to edge of the shark's giant jaw. He could take no more of this. Centipede acted like a chicken and with his strength he ran up the wire and towards the peach. Just as he was at the edge of the peach, Miss Spider and Marcy completely hammered out the cord. It caused Centipede to nearly fall out of the peach but he grabbed a bit of the boards of the fence pathway and pulled himself up. He put his hat back on and Centipede ran up the fence pathway, and to the top of the peach where James and all the other bugs were at waiting to see what would happen.

Centipede came up to the top in time and with the bugs watched to see what would happen to the robot shark and it started to break down and blew up into pieces.

Everyone all applauded and Centipede jumped on the pathway and shouted, "Teach ya to mess with me, ya overgrown sardine! I'm from Brooklyn!" Penelope cracked up about Centipede's joke.

"Yeah Centipede, I'm from Scotland!" Said Dragonfly as he snorted and laughed at Centipede's comment.

Mr. Grasshopper giggled and said, "Pure Twadle! Every bug on board displayed extraordinary courage. Why, did you see Ms. Ladybug and Butterfly risk life and wing to bash those brutes on the snoot?"

Mrs. Ladybug replied, "Well, they were being very rude. I can't abide rudeness."

"Agreed. And why would we let you guys get hurt?" Butterfly gave a small smirk and a wink.

"And I did it without even attempting to use sorcery and learning how to use it." Marcy mused. "Maybe I'm more useful than I thought…"

"And Mr. Dragonfly did show some courage to help me fly up and get the seagulls and tied them back on the stem with James and Mr. Grasshopper." Said Penelope as she took Dragonfly's hand. "You are very helpful."

"You can say that again lassie." Said Dragonfly as he gave Penelope a pat on the shoulder with a smile on his face.

Miss Spider turned to James, Marcy, and Penelope and said, "We are all forgetting something. Everything we did was a part of the brilliant plan of James, Marcy, and Penelope."

"Oh yes yes." Butterfly nodded and smiled at the three. "That's absolutely true."

"It really did work didn't it?" James asked as he looked at everyone.

Penelope came up to James and she lifted him up and hugged him and said, "I knew we would figure out something to save our lives. I'm so happy for all of us!" She then set James down.

"We did it, James and Penelope." Marcy giggled.

Everyone nodded.

Mr. Grasshopper called out, "I say three cheers for James, Marcy, and Penelope. Hip hip…"

"Hooray!" said Earthworm, Dragonfly, and Centipede.

Mr. Grasshopper said for the second time, "Hip hip…" Then Glowworm, Butterfly, Miss Spider and Mrs. Ladybug cried in joy, "Hooray!"

Mr. Grasshopper said one last time "Hip hip…" and everyone yelled "Hooray!"

So Centipede walked to the stem and called out "New York!" He spitted every hand and turned the stem and yelled, "Here we come!"

The peach flew soared through the sky and with that, it was time to go to New York. Everyone started to dance, feeling more optimistic than before.

"Oh Centipede!" Miss Spider squealed out of emotion, hugging the tall bug tightly. "I am so happy."

Centipede's face grew red from the unexpected hug, but smirked. "Wanna dance, Spidey?"

Miss Spider rolled her eyes, but grabbed two of his arms and spun around. Everyone else gasped as they were watching the two bugs dancing. Maybe they'd learn to get along after all.


	8. Chapter 8

After so much dancing, James, Marcy, Penelope and the bugs decided to rest to get their energy to make it New York City. Penelope walked on the fence pathway and sat on the edge and she looked at the sky and made a prayer to God, about her freedom.

"God thank you for helping us get away from Sponge and Spiker. Marcy, James, and I made some new friends and they are so kind to us; I hope things will get better. Now that Sponge and Spiker can't hurt us and we're free and safe. I hope that someday you will give freedom and justice to bystanders, loners, and my people, the gypsies." She looked down at the clouds below her and she looked up and sang. "_I don't know if You can hear me, or if You're even there. I don't know if You would listen to a humble prayer. They tell me I am just an outcast. I shouldn't speak to You. Still I see Your face and wonder, were You once an outcast too?"_

Butterfly and Ladybug were sitting at the top of the boardwalk and as they were thinking, they heard someone singing. They both looked down and saw Penelope sitting on the fence and she was singing gently. _"God help the outcasts, hungry from birth. Show them the mercy they don't find on earth. The lost and forgotten, they look to You still, God help the outcasts, or nobody will."_

Mrs. Ladybug and Butterfly walked down to see Penelope for the voice of hers is luring the bugs down as if Penelope was a siren. "I_ ask for nothing, I can get by. But I know so many less lucky than I. God help the outcasts, the poor and down trod. I thought we all were the children of God."_

Butterfly was so amazed at how beautiful Penelope's voice is comparing to her older sisters' singing.

"She sings so beautifully." She mused, as she and Mrs. Ladybug were 3 feet away from Penelope as they watched her singing._ "I don't know if there's a reason why some are blessed, some not. Why the few you seem to favor, they fear us, flee us, try not to see us, God help the outcasts, the tattered, the torn, seeking an answer to why they were born. Winds of misfortune have them about. You made the outcasts don't cast them out. The poor, and unlucky, the weak and the odd, I thought we all were the children of God."_

As Penelope finished her singing, she was dazed out of her mind and heard someone applauding her and saw Mrs. Ladybug and Butterfly walking towards her.

"My what a beautiful voice you have dearie and a such a beautiful song there, Penelope." Said Mrs. Ladybug.

"Wow Penelope! I never heard a young girl or insect sing so beautifully in my life." Said Butterfly.

Penelope blushed and said, "Oh thank you Mrs. Ladybug and Miss Butterfly. It was a song Mama sang and taught me when I was a little girl."

Mrs. Ladybug sat next to Penelope. Butterfly flew over Mrs. Ladybug and Penelope and landed on the fence pathway and sat next to Penelope. The two bugs noticed the tambourine in Penelope's lap and Butterfly asked her, "What is this circular thing in you lap Penelope? It looks like a musical instrument."

"Yes" Said Penelope. "It's a tambourine, before James and I were born, my mother would play this tambourine to play music and dance to entertain people, and earn money. When she met my father, they would play music and dance together. Then the Trotters let them stay on their land when they couldn't find a place to stay in their caravan. Then I came along and when I turned seven on my birthday, they gave me the tambourine to play and sing. When I feel worried or upset, I would sing, dance, and play my tambourine and I feel happy again. My papa's dagger, my mama's necklace, her ring, her handkerchief and her tambourine are the only things left to remind me of Mama and Papa before they… they…"

Mrs. Ladybug and Butterfly noticed tears trickling down her eyes and Mrs. Ladybug tenderly put her arms on Penelope's shoulders and asked hoping not to upset her more, "No offense dearie, please tell me, what happened?"

Penelope looked into her eyes and said, "Before they went to Heaven." Mrs. Ladybug saw how upset Penelope was and said, "I'm sorry dearie. I never wanted to upset you."

Butterfly wrapped her four arms around Penelope and hugged her close and Penelope took out her handkerchief and dried her eyes and blew her nose and calmed down and said, "Oh no! It's all right. I knew you two were wondering about my parents, if they didn't die or move somewhere, I would never have been there for James and protect him even with Marcy. I love this child as if he were my younger brother. He would brighten my day and I would feel hope in my heart. When we reach New York, I want to stay with him and watch him grow up." Mrs. Ladybug said to me kindly, "I know your mother and father are pleased that you are protecting James."

"I really like Marcy, would she be James's older sister? And would you be their sister?" Asked Butterfly.

"Well technically…" said Penelope. "Marcy is James's adopted sister and I'm James and Marcy's adopted sister as the middle child. After Marcy lost her parents in the car accident, Mr. and Mrs. Trotter adopted her and took her in as their eldest daughter. I'm glad I have an older sister like Marcy and with that magic, she seems very special."

Mrs. Ladybug put her hands on Penelope's shoulders and her kind eyes looked into Penelope's emerald eyes and said, "Penelope, Mr. Grasshopper told me and the others that we will protect you, Marcy, and James from the aunts. I'll make sure you and your two siblings are safe and happy."

Penelope smiled at her, "Thank you. My parents never trusted those aunts. One time when Sponge and Spiker visited the Trotters, they called my parents filthy rats. It was such a horrible insult so my parents cursed them that the bad things they do will haunt them forever. The aunts never took them seriously. Those aunts hate gypsies, they think there are stupid, dirty and evil."

Penelope looked at Mrs. Ladybug and Butterfly with her emerald eyes and asked them, "Do you two think I'm stupid, dirty and evil?"

"Of course not dearie, I believe that you are smart, beautiful, pure, and kind." Said Mrs. Ladybug.

"You don't look evil at all Penelope." Said Butterfly.

"Well, thanks that's what some people think of me, my parents, and gypsies." Replied Penelope.

Penelope felt uneasy about thinking about Sponge and Spiker and she thought of something to get her mind off of them. Penelope turned to Mrs. Ladybug and asked her shyly, "Can I read your palm?" Confused Mrs. Ladybug handed over her right hand and asked, "Why would you want to read my palm, dearie?" Penelope said to her, "It's called palmistry, gypsies read palms and fingers of other people to interpret a person's character or predict their future by looking at the lines and the features of the hand even with the palm and fingers. My parents taught me how to read palms."

"Very Interesting." Said Mrs. Ladybug. "Can you tell my future and my character dearie?" she asked.

Penelope replied, "Yes I will, you are two my first bugs to get their palms read by a gypsy."

Penelope took Mrs. Ladybug's blue right upper hand, which is her dominant hand and read a line that goes to her thumb. "Let me see… you have a very long life line…"

Penelope looked at another line that goes from her middle finger to the left side of her hand. "This one means you are kind, firm, and proper…" Penelope looked at the other line that goes to the right side of her hand, "This line means that you are feisty, brave, pure and very motherly…" Mrs. Ladybug's face blushed a light pink when Penelope said "Motherly" to her.

"What about my future?" She asked earnestly. "According to your future…" Penelope said to her looking at her left hand. "We shall get separated and the aunts will come back and try to get me, Marcy, and James and the peach, and then you and the others will come back and hoist the aunts up and punish them and hit them with your purse. In New York, you will become a nurse and give birth to your 1000th baby. You and the other bugs will also become our legal guardians and we'll live in the peach pit in Central Park. You'll have a happy life in New York. You shall be our new aunt to me and James."

Mrs. Ladybug was astonished by palmistry and her future and said in an impressive voice, "I never knew that would happen in my future. Palmistry is very interesting dearie."

"Can you read my palm Penelope?" Asked Butterfly wanting to know more about herself, and she held out her right hand, which is her dominant hand.

"Sure." Penelope took her hand and looked at the line that goes to her palm. "Well, your life line is very long."

Penelope looked at the line that goes from the middle finger to the left side of Butterfly's hand. "This line says that you are artistic, kind, feisty, tough, artistic, and also creative."

Penelope looked at the other line that goes to the right side of Butterfly's hand. "This one says that you are expressive, stubborn, sassy, cheerful, independent, curious, brave, spunky, adventurous, determined, courageous, sensitive, temperamental, and prone to sarcasm. But you are respectful nonetheless, and somewhat mysterious."

"This is interesting." Butterfly smiled. "Tell me about my future."

"This one says, like I said to Mrs. Ladybug about our aunts and tying them up, after adopting me, James, and Marcy. You will open your very own boutique in New York City and become a fashion designer."

Butterfly smiled, "This is amazing! You know, I feel like you appreciate me more than my family."

"You had a family Miss Butterfly?" Asked Penelope.

"Yes, I did have my mother, father, and sisters."

"Were you happy with them?" Penelope noticed sadness in Butterfly's eyes and Penelope quickly frowned and apologized to Butterfly. "I'm sorry Miss Butterfly, if you don't want to talk about it, I understand."

Butterfly wrapped an arm around Penelope. "It's okay, Penelope. Unfortunately, I was alone, even though I wanted to show my family appreciation, they didn't pay attention to me. I wasn't really close to my mother and father and my sisters. After Spiker and Sponge killed them, I was all, alone. Without a family, I was pretty much on my own, but when I met Mrs. Ladybug and the others, I felt like I had made some new friends."

"Yes, it does feel good to meet some friends that are new and someone that cares for you very much." She closed her eyes than opened them. "About last night, I'm really sorry if I called all of you monsters, when my siblings and I fell into the stone, I didn't mean to be rude. I was really scared. So were James and Marcy. I hope all of you could forgive me and my siblings for calling you monsters."

"It's not your fault if you called us monsters, we forgive you dearie." Said Mrs. Ladybug.

"Thanks, anyway want me to tell you a story about Mr. and Mrs. Trotter?" Asked Penelope.

"Sure, we love to hear one." Said Butterfly.

"It all started when Mr. and Mrs. Trotter, and Marcy's parents and were taking a walk in the woods to enjoy the first day of spring, suddenly they saw a gypsy caravan in a junk yard. They were wondering what a gypsy caravan was doing in a junkyard. Suddenly, they heard a child crying, they got near the crying and they saw a little girl around seven years old, lying flat face down and she was hurt, the girl was frightened at first, but they comforted her and they asked her where her mother is. So she led them to the junkyard and she ran into the arms of her mother, and the father thanked Mr. and Mrs. Trotter and Marcy's parents for finding her. Mrs. Trotter asked them why they were living in a junkyard the mother told her that she, her husband and daughter are forced to live in the junkyard by the police. Mr. Trotter thought for a moment and told them that they could live on their property and stay there as long as they like. So the family moved to the Trotter's home and lived on the property and they became great friends to Mr. and Mrs. Trotter. Even Marcy's parents were great friends to them."

Butterfly thought of the story she heard and she gasped, "So you mean the little gypsy girl that Mr. and Mrs. Trotter and Marcy's parents found was you?"

"Yes." Penelope nodded. "We were happy for years until when I was eleven, my mother and father died of their illness. I was under a depression for two months, but Marcy and James helped me move on with my life."

"I'm glad you have two siblings to keep you happy dearie." Said Mrs. Ladybug.

"Thanks. As long as I have them, I'm happy." Penelope looked at Mrs. Ladybug and Butterfly and asked them, "Can you two keep a secret?"

"Yes, I will dearie." Said Mrs. Ladybug.

"Sure thing Penelope." Said Butterfly.

Penelope took their hands and said to them, "Another reason why I want to go to New York City is because I want my freedom."

Mrs. Ladybug asked Penelope, "Why would you want freedom? I believe that you are free."

"Do your people have rights and freedom Penelope?" Asked Butterfly

Penelope looked down sadly and shook her head. "I'm afraid not Butterfly. Gypsies don't have freedom in Europe. Many are despised, they move around a lot and they are forced to live in junkyards. They are even known for their witchcraft. We do things to help ourselves in our lives. When I go to America I would like to spread my culture to people. I even want to join the New York City Ballet Company and dance."

Mrs. Ladybug said, "That is a good wish Penelope, let's join the others and you can tell us more about your culture."

"Good idea!" Penelope said smiling and Mrs. Ladybug walked up the fence pathway.

"Would like to have a ride on my back Penelope?" Asked Butterfly.

"I think so, but I never flew before." Said Penelope. "Will you promise not to drop me to my death?"

"Make sure she is safe dearie." Said Mrs. Ladybug.

"I promise that Mrs. Ladybug and Penelope. Hop on." Said Butterfly, Penelope climbed on her back and held on. Butterfly jumped up and Penelope felt like she was jumping to her death but, all of a sudden, Butterfly flapped her massive wings and flew up in the sky.

Penelope felt her long hair being blown in the breeze. Butterfly flew around and Penelope never felt so amazed about flying. Butterfly flew to the top and landed on the peach as Mrs. Ladybug walked up. After landing, Penelope felt so giddy, "Thank you Miss Butterfly. I enjoyed it!" Penelope exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it Penelope!" Butterfly said as she held Penelope's hands.

So Penelope told Mrs. Ladybug, Butterfly, and the others more about gypsies as they flew across the Atlantic Ocean to New York City.

* * *

><p>Down on the fence pathway, Earthworm was gliding on the fence to join the others and little did he know that James was in front of him reading his travel book smiling and looking forward to New York City.<p>

Earthworm's nose touched James's rear end causing James to get scream and

Earthworm cried, "Who ever you are keep away from me! Keep away!"

Earthworm was about to drop to his death and James and grabbed him and pulled him up on the fence pathway and said, "Earthworm! It's me!"

"Oh, James. Oh, thank goodness." Said Earthworm filled with relief.

"You mustn't frighten yourself like this all the time." Said James.

"Why not?" Asked Earthworm.

"You'll make yourself sick." Replied James. "When I had a problem, my mum and dad would tell me to look at it another way."

"How? First I was bird bait, then I was shark bait."

"I suppose." Said James. "Or, you could say gave us wings to fly, and defeated a giant shark single-handedly."

"No-handedly." Said Earthworm.

"Exactly." Said James. "You're a hero."

"I am?" Earthworm held up his head high and proud and smiled, "I'm... Wonder Worm!"

"You are!" Said James smiling!


	9. Chapter 9

By around 4:30, the peach flew up into the sky and they were above the orange yellow colored clouds in the shape of steaming teapots, which is very beautiful. James was talking to Marcy and James about their plans when they reach New York City with Mr. Grasshopper. Everyone was excited about reaching New York, but there was one problem and that was food. Everyone was silent at first then Centipede started to complain.

"Want… food. Food." Said Centipede as he rubbed his growling stomach.

He chewed at the end of his cigar hoping it would stuff him up. It was nasty.

"You sure you know where we're going?" Asked Mr. Grasshopper. "I don't see how you can navigate without a compass."

As he spoke, he turned into a bottle of wine and a piece of cheese. Centipede immediately blinked and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Earthworm and heard him say, "It's very hot up here. I'm roasted." He turned into a hot dog with a line of mustard on his body.

Centipede shook his head madly with disgust and looked up at the seagulls. One turned into roasted chicken and Centipede licked his lips. He made sure no one was looking and started to pull down on a string a seagull was on and he was about to bite off the seagull's head when Mrs. Ladybug came up to him and hit his head hard with her purse and yelled, "Unhand that bird!"

Centipede snapped back into reality and the seagull yanked on his nose hard and yelped in pain, "Aah-aah!"

Penelope muttered, "Ouch!" and smirked and Centipede whined to Mrs. Ladybug, "But I'm dyin' of hunger."

Butterfly, who was from a short distance at the peach watched the whole thing and simply rolled her eyes, not paying attention to Centipede.

"Oh, perhaps I have a bit of soda bread in here somewhere." Said Mrs. Ladybug as she dug in her purse.

Mr. Grasshopper twitched his antennas when he heard her. "Food?"

Penelope turned around and watched Mr. Grasshopper walked up to Centipede and Mrs. Ladybug.

Mrs. Ladybug took out the soda bread and said, "It's not much, but it's..."

"Not so fast!" yelled Mr. Grasshopper as he took the soda bread from Mrs. Ladybug.

"Hey!" Yelled Centipede.

"You!" Cried Mrs. Ladybug.

Mr. Grasshopper bit into the soda bread and said with his mouthful, "I need this food. I have a much higher metabolism."

Centipede yelled at Mr. Grasshopper, "Bite me!"

"What?" asked Mr. Grasshopper as Centipede jumped on him and the two started to fight over the soda bread, Mrs. Ladybug yelled to the two bugs, "Have you two gone mad?"

The fight attracted the rest of the group. Both, Miss Spider, Dragonfly, and Butterfly came to the top of the peach, Earthworm started to drool while watching the food be tossed around and James and Marcy, were sitting on the piece of fence stuck in the peach stood up and joined Penelope to see what was going on. They all watched Centipede and Mr. Grasshopper trying to get the soda bread.

"Let go of it Gramps! Get it! Give it to me!" Yelled as he got on top of Mr. Grasshopper.

"Let go of my coat!" Yelled Mr. Grasshopper.

"Give it to me!"

"Ow! My lower thorax!"

"I'll rip you apart!"

"I tell you, it's mine!"

"Give... it...back!" Yelled Centipede as he tried to retrieve the soda bread and it slipped out of their hands and it toppled down the side.

Mr. Grasshopper and Centipede looked at each other angrily and said at the same time, "Now look what you've done?" They stared to fight.

Earthworm cried out "We're going to starve. Waste away. And not quickly."

"My, oh my," Butterfly's eyes followed the fighting centipede and grasshopper. "Those two are going to kill each other and we're not going to have anything to eat."

As they kept fighting, Marcy and Penelope looked over to James and they noticed that he is pressing his hands into the peach and an idea came into his head as he smiled. Marcy and Penelope noticed his smile and they both nodded, knowing what he was up to.

"Oh, no, that would be the easy way out. We'll linger." Earthworm groaned. "Slowly. Miserably. Painfully."

"Earthworm…" Butterfly rolled her eyes. "Please, just stop."

"Don't be so negative Wormy!" Snapped Dragonfly as he lightly kicked into Earthworm's side.

"You guys!" Marcy called out, gathering everyone's attention.

"Nobody's going to starve!" Said James as he smiled.

"Take it easy all of you!" Penelope called to their friends.

The fight between Centipede and Mr. Grasshopper stopped and were surprised and didn't know what James, Marcy and Penelope were talking about as they and the bugs turned their attention to James, Marcy, and Penelope.

"Don't you see?" asked James. "We have enough food here for five voyages." He climbed into the peach.

"Even more, too." Marcy winked.

"Plenty for all of us." Grinned Penelope.

"Food? Where? What are you talkin' about?" asked Centipede.

Mr. Grasshopper asked James and his sisters, "Is there really food?"

"But where?" Butterfly mused.

"What is this food?" Asked Dragonfly.

James appeared with a huge piece of peach and said, "The whole ship is made of food."

Marcy and Penelope climbed down the peach to get more piles of the peach to give to everyone. "Yeah! We'll definitely survive."

"It's a lot better than soda bread and garbage." Said Penelope as she used her dagger and cut two pieces and gave them to Earthworm and Dragonfly.

"Oh such a clever little boy." Said Mrs. Ladybug as she took a piece from James as she looked at him and she smiled to the girls, "And you are such a clever gypsy girl and teenage girl."

"I wonder why we never noticed that," Butterfly said as she took a piece for herself too.

Centipede took a bigger piece and took a large bite of his piece and said with his mouthful, "Takes after me."

Miss Spider took his small piece without saying please. "After you, there is nothing left to take."

Penelope took a small piece and smiled, "It's fantastic!"

"It's delectable. Mmm-mmm!" Said Mr. Grasshopper as he ate the pieces off his coat.

"Very delicious," Butterfly said as she took her first bite out of hers.

"It's great!" Said Dragonfly as he bit into his piece.

Mrs. Ladybug said, "Better than aphids."

Before Miss Spider bit into her peach slice she said, "Mm, better than ladybugs."

Mrs. Ladybug turned around shocked and said with exclamation, "What?!"

"Excuse" said Miss Spider sheepishly.

"It's not dirt," Earthworm bit into his slice, "but it's not bad."

"Not bad?" Centipede asked skeptically and commented, "It's the best thing I've ever tasted, and I have tasted a lot." They took took turns and jumped into the hole and they planned to set up a feast for dinner.

Centipede, James and Penelope went to one side of the peach and James and Penelope grabbed another big lump of peach. They slid down the ladder and leapt onto the lantern Glowworm was in and as they were lowered down where Marcy and the bugs are surrounding a pail for a table, with a tablecloth and plates, Centipede sang, _"I've eaten many strange and scrumptious dishes in my time. Like chili bugs and curried slugs and earwigs cooked in slime."_

After getting close to the pail, Mr. Grasshopper helped James down, and Dragonfly helped Penelope and they watched Centipede still on the lantern took off his cap and turned it into a chef's hat as he sang, _"And mice with rice is very nice when they're roasted in their prime, but don't forget to sprinkle them with just a pinch of grime."_

After sprinkling the peach chunk with the ashes from his cigar like pepper. He spun the peach chunk around like he was making a pot in pottery. He used knives to cut it into pieces and Penelope took three slices and gave one to James and Marcy and they began to nibble on their slices like mice. They watched Centipede swing around handed Glowworm a slice of peach and sang_ "I'm crazy about mosquitoes on a piece of buttered toast and pickled spines of porcupines and then a great big roast and dragon's flesh quite old not fresh, it costs a buck at most."_

"Does it come with gravy?" Glowworm asked.

_"It comes to you in barrels if you order it by post?"_ sang Centipede as he swung to Miss Spider and after handing over her peach slice the looked like a daisy and she slapped him in the face without saying thank you.

James, Marcy, Penelope and the others started to circle around the pail and bow to each other. Centipede brought in a large ball of peach and as it rolled down, they quickly turned the pail over before the large ball exploded and sang, _"It comes to you in barrels if you order it by post."_

As it landed in the pail, some of the peach sloshed on my face and James's face and we both fell back. Mr. Grasshopper and Marcy both helped James and Penelope back up Right after doing so, Mr. Grasshopper started to sing.

_"For dinner on my birthday, shall I tell you what I chose?"_ James and Penelope took off their peach slosh and put it back into the pail. Mr. Grasshopper pulled up his pants and stepped into the pail and sang, _"Hot noodles made of poodles on a slice of garden hose and a rather smelly jelly made of armadillos toes. The jelly is delicious, but you have to hold your nose."_

He started to squish the peach with his feet and Mrs. Ladybug took out some beer glasses from her purse and started to fill them up which looked like root beer with foam bursting at the top she sang,_ "I crave the tasty tentacles of octopi for tea. I like hot dogs, but I like hot frogs and surely you'll agree."_

She tossed the glasses to the bugs and caught them and Penelope took a gulp of the drink and it was fabulous.

_"A plate of soil with engine oil is a super recipe." _Penelope, Marcy, James, Dragonfly, and Earthworm clanked their glasses together and sang_ "Recipe…"_

Mrs. Ladybug danced and sang,_ "I hardly need to mention that it's practically free."_

They all sang and chanted 'Peach' and danced around the peach and Penelope was laughing her head off and they were all having fun.

They all sang, _"We hardly need to mention that it's practically free."_

"_I love the taste of fruits, and oh how this peach fascinated me." _Butterfly sang, holding her glass up with her top right hand for a toast._ "Good to eat, good to drink. Flavor so sweet, what's better than that?"_

"_Flavor so sweet, what's better than that?"_ Everyone sang, toasting each other.

Everyone looked up and saw Centipede carrying another giant slab of peach. He sang, _"Now, come my fellow travelers, the burden of my speech."_

"You show off!" Miss Spider yelled at him.

"Tell me about it!" Marcy giggled.

Centipede sang, _"These foods are rare beyond compare and some right out of reach."_

He lost balance and James, Marcy, Penelope and the others scattered around and the chunk splattered around and they were buried under it, except Miss Spider because she was in her pipe.

She smiled and said "Nice aim, Commodore."

He landed near Miss Spider's pipe as he sang, _"But there's no doubt I go without a million plates of each."_

Miss Spider angrily threw her peach beer at him and snapped at him, "Out of my face!"

Centipede sang, _"For one small bite…"_

Marcy, Penelope, Earthworm, and Mrs. Ladybug appeared from the peach mess on the floor and sang, _"One small mite…"_

Centipede sang, _"One tiny bite…"_

Mr. Grasshopper, Butterfly, Dragonfly, and James sang,_ "Tiny bite of this…"_

Centipede turns the handle and peach liquid spilled out of the peach and caused Miss Spider to fall into the pile and everyone all came up with an amusing idea as they sang _"Fantastic… PEACH!"_

Everyone all started to throw peach bits at each other and they all threw them at Centipede and he fell in and they started to throw more peach bits around just like snowball fights.

_"This fantastic peach!"_


	10. Chapter 10

Shortly after cleaning up after their peach feast everyone all went outside and watch the sunset. Penelope asked Mr. Grasshopper, "May I please sing a song and perform it in front of you and the others? It's a gypsy tradition to perform at night." Mr. Grasshopper smiled at Penelope and said, "There's no need to ask for permission, my dear. You can sing if you want to."

"Thank you." Said Penelope. "Shall I start?" she asked, Mrs. Ladybug said as she sat down, "Please do Penelope."

Penelope walked in the center and stood up straight. James, Marcy, and the others gathered around in a circle. Penelope took out her tambourine and she imagined the music playing and she started out with, _"La la la la la la laaaahhh! La da da la da la daaa ahhh! La da dahhh la da da ahhh ohhhh!"_ Penelope moved with the beats of the music and took long and graceful steps and sang, _"Oh I love no one. My heart's my own. My heart will always belong to me. A gypsy heart must stay ordained, wide and cold."_

She took more steps and hit the tambourine with her right hand. Butterfly was moved with Penelope grace and beauty in her dancing. Miss Spider felt impression and joy in her heart as she watched the gypsy girl sing, as she placed her hands together and sang, _"Ohhhh! Ohhhh! I love no one. My heart's my own. Ohhh! Ohhh! And part in there!" _She slowly turned around with her hands in the air. _"Ohhh! Ohhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhhh! Ah Ahhh! Ohhhhh! Ohhh!" _She moved her hands underneath her face and sang,_ "Ohhh! Ohh! Ohhh Oh! Ohhh! Oh Ohhh!"_

Mr. Grasshopper never saw how much this girl was gifted with a singing voice filled with purity and innocence and realized what a beauty she is as she danced. They clapped with the beats and she kept dancing and spun and jumped into the air. She shook her hands to give the tambourine some sound Penelope moved her hips and shoulders and she used her arms to make movements. After making a couple of twirls, Penelope stopped and stretched her back backward and danced and stood up straight. She danced towards, her friends and turned around, she danced faster and moved her arms fast and then she spun around as she bent down with her skirt twirling and she laughed with joy. The others laughed too and Penelope kicked her legs high and she spun in a circle and did a flip and she made a stand to end her dance with her left hand in the air holding the tambourine and her right arm stretched forward with a smile on her face.

James, Marcy, and the others clapped their hands and it was a standing ovation for Penelope. James clapped harder and walked up to Penelope. "You were amazing Penelope. You danced and sang beautifully." Said James. "Thank you." She replied to James with joy.

"I really enjoyed your dance Penelope." Said Marcy as she smiled and held Penelope's hands.

"Thank you Marcy." Said Penelope.

Mr. Grasshopper walked up to Penelope and put her slender hands into his own and smiled. "You were so much like an angel with a voice of purity, beauty and goodness."

"Oh thank you!" Penelope blushed and said to Mr. Grasshopper.

Miss Spider put her gloved hand on Penelope's shoulder with a smile on her white face and said, "I have never felt such joy and happiness in a long time." Penelope smiled back at her, "Thank you Miss Spider."

"Not so bad, I never heard a voice as beautiful as you Penelope." Penelope turned to Earthworm and said, "Thank you Earthworm. I'm glad it pleases you."

Centipede had a wide grin on his face and he walked up to Penelope and picked her up by the waist and swung her around as she laughed and said, "You were swell Penny!"

After putting her down, Penelope grinned at Centipede and said, "Thank you Centipede!"

Mrs. Ladybug took Penelope's hand into her blue hand and smiled, "You were wonderful dearie!" "Why thank you Mrs. Ladybug." Penelope replied.

"Did I hear someone singing?" Asked Glowworm. "Yes Penelope was the singer Glowworm." Mr. Grasshopper explained to Glowworm.

"It was marvelous Penelope. I love your dancing!" Said Butterfly as she gave Penelope a hug.

"Thanks Miss Butterfly." Said Penelope as Dragonfly walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and grinned. "Ye danced a lot better than the dancers in Scotland."

"Thanks Mr. Dragonfly." Said Penelope as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The sun went under the horizon and it turned dark and the stars appeared and everyone decided to turn in for the night. Centipede stayed at the stem to make sure that everyone will reach New York safely. Penelope went to Centipede and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and said, "Good night Centipede. See you in the morning." Marcy did the same thing Penelope did, "Good night Centipede."

Centipede grinned at her and said, "Have some good beauty sleep honey. You too Marcy, we're gonna reach New York City tomorrow." "Very good. Let us all get some sleep. We'll need our strength to reach New York City tomorrow." Mr. Grasshopper announced. The others all went down the hole and they all curled up on their beds and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Centipede is still at his post to steer the peach and everyone else were fast asleep. James, Marcy, Penelope and Miss Spider were talking while Miss Spider built a web for James, Marcy, and Penelope to sleep on.<p>

"You keep to yourself don't you?" Penelope asked Miss Spider as Penelope braided her own hair.

"Yeah, you seem quiet." Marcy said.

"I preferred to be alone." Miss Spider said gently.

"I understand that." Marcy nodded. "I know the feeling."

"Marcy, Penelope, and I were alone for a long time once." James replied.

"I never realized how emotional it is being alone." Penelope said to Miss Spider.

"It was never a good feeling." Marcy sighed.

"I think it's much nicer to have friends, don't you?" asked James.

"I would not know." Miss Spider replied with honest in her voice.

"They'd be your friends too, the others I mean. If you'd just let them." Penelope replied. Miss Spider smiled and tucked the woven blanket around her figure and Penelope felt warmth once more in a long time.

"Would you let them?" Asked Marcy.

"No, it is in their nature to have fear of me. This I cannot change."

"You're very kind to me, Marcy, and Penelope." James said gently. Penelope knew James was right that Miss Spider is kind to them like a mother.

"That is true." Penelope said.

"Maybe this is because you two were kind to me first." As she tied James around his waist and wrapped his little frame to keep him warm and as she gently laid James down they all realized that she was the same spider the three siblings saved from Spiker and Sponge.

"Wait a minute…" Marcy stared. "You, you were that spider we saw!"

"You were the spider in our window!" James exclaimed, his eyes were both wide and so were Penelope's eyes and Marcy's eyes too.

Miss Spider only smiled, nodded and said to them smoothly, "Mm-hmm."

"I'm happy we get to see you again." Penelope said to Miss Spider.

"I'm glad to see you're here, alive and well." Said Marcy.

James said to Miss Spider, "You were our first friend! I mean, since me and Penelope went to live with my aunts." James said with a sad tone, "They hated us!"

"Ssshhh!" Miss Spider soothed James and laid a tender finger on James's lips.

"Do not think of them now." She said gently and still smiled and continued her weaving.

Penelope knew James would not get his aunts out of his head and Marcy's head too. The beatings and the tortures the three went through were like scars. Penelope felt worried now. "This is terrible."

"But what if they find us?" James asked nervously. "What if we don't make it to New York?"

"Oh, no…" Marcy put her hands over her face.

"I'll die if we have to go back to way we were." James felt unhappy and said gloomily as Miss Spider finished up a blanket, "They can't make us…"

"No one can make you do anything James, Marcy, and Penelope…" Miss Spider then clutched their hands and finished, "If you do not let them…" She covered James with his coat and said to James, "You are a brave boy…" she placed her hands gently on his face and kissed him on the forehead.

She then kissed Marcy and Penelope on their foreheads and said to them, "And you two are brave girls…"

Miss Spider started to back up into the pipe to get some sleep as well.

"Now go to sleep. You three have had a very "tired-making" day." She said.

She stopped herself as she saw James still looking distressed and she smiled gently. _"You do not need to worry, you do not need to fear. Those aunts of yours is history, and I am your present and future."_

James smiled gently as she gently sang to him. Marcy smiled and placed her arms over his shoulder and Penelope's shoulder. _"I will protect you two in any way I can, just like how you protected me. I will not let anyone lay a hand on you two."_

Penelope joined in and sang to Marcy and James, _"No matter what happens, we'll always be together forever in our lives. Because I knew you two, once more there'll be joy and hope in our hearts." _

Miss Spider smiled in return, holding him gently by the hand. _"I never knew I would love some so much, but now I know I love you. James, my dear James. And Marcy and Penelope, you too. I never knew I'd love someone so much. Your gestures of kindness has amazed me, no one has ever been this kind to me in my life. You are a good-hearted boy and girls, and I love you so much."_

"Thank you." James smiled. Spiker and Sponge never did that for him. Not once.

"I love you, and Marcy and Penelope." Miss Spider nodded, smiling and as she backed away, she blew out the candle sitting by the web and gave James, Marcy, and Penelope one more look and she laid herself down in the pipe and drifted off to sleep.

James watched the moonbeam shined on his face and he drifted off to sleep as he awaited for the big day.

Penelope watched the moon and saw two stars shining bright. "I know you're looking down on me from Heaven Mama and Papa. I shall keep James and Marcy under my arm and see that they are safe and happy." She whispered and made a prayer that they will reach New York City tomorrow and she felt tiredness in her body and she laid herself down and fell into a deep peaceful sleep for the first time in forever.

Marcy took a while before she decided to go asleep. "I still hope I'll learn about this whole… sorcery thing." She mused, then she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Butterfly who was asleep on a giant red high-heeled shoe near the ladder that leads to the outside of the peach opened up one of her blue eyes and let out a yawn. She shook her head and mused. "I can't sleep. Should I just… go outside for a little bit?"<p>

She stood up, stretching her arms and wings and stared at the ladder that was to her right. She stood in front of it and stared at it for about three seconds. She then started to climb up quickly with her four arms and two legs. As soon as she made it to the top, she felt slightly cold wind flow against her blond hair that brushed on her pale cheeks. She inhaled and exhaled. "How relaxing."

She looked at the dark sky and the half moon and started to tremble slightly. "Have to get rid of this fear…"

In the meanwhile, Centipede, who was half asleep on the stem, heard the soft-spoken and opened his eyes. He looked around and spotted Butterfly standing near the boarder of the peach and walked towards her. "Butterfly? What are ya doin' here?"

Since Butterfly was backed turned and didn't sense Centipede near her, she jumped slightly and turned out. She sighed as she saw Centipede. "Hey Centipede."

Centipede tilted his head slightly. "Why aren't ya sleeping?"

"Just feeling… nervous." Butterfly confessed. "What if the people of New York don't like us when we make it? After all, we are giant bugs…"

"Give it a chance." Centipede walked to her side. "Why are ya scared about this?"

Butterfly stared at Centipede with a blank expression in her crystal blue eyes. She had a bit of a choked up throat. She took a deep breath. "I was never close to my parents and sisters before Spiker and Sponge killed them. I never had much of a family… at all. What if it's the same when we make it to New York?"

"I'm sure it won't happen lass." A voice startled Butterfly and Centipede and they turned around and saw Dragonfly coming out of the peach.

"Dragonfly?" Asked Centipede. "Can't sleep too?"

"Nah, I thought I go out and get some air. Until I heard ya guys talking and I thought of coming up and maybe talk with you."

"Dragonfly I'm worried being separated from this group if this were a family."

"You got us." Centipede gave the monarch butterfly a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Butterfly snapped. "I thought you hated me."

"Are ya kiddin'? I thought you hated me."

"You two don't hate each other and me, right?" Asked Dragonfly.

Butterfly touched one of her hands and squeezed on her deep royal purple gloves and bit her lips. "No… I don't… in fact, I don't hate anyone in this peach. You guys are better than my blood related family ever were and I've only known you guys for one day."

Centipede puffed smoke from his cigar and then focused on the female insect again. "I don't have a family myself either. I know the feelin'."

Butterfly's eyes widened a bit. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's not just you, Marcy, Penny, and Jimmy. We all had our own problems and this journey is our destiny."

"True. I'll have to learn to stop being so negative." Butterfly let out a small giggle. "Mmm hmm. Destiny… just as you and Miss Spider are."

Dragonfly snickered as Centipede's eyes widened and face turned slightly red. "Excuse me?"

"Centipede, you made it too oblivious with all the times you teased and flirted with her. You got a crush."

"I can tell you're in l-o-v-e with Miss Spider." Said Dragonfly.

Centipede growled at Butterfly and Dragonfly. "If you two tell anyone about this, I'm gonna-"

"I won't tell." Butterfly said. "I know you and I may have out disagreements, but I wouldn't do something like this. There's a limit to everything."

"Me neither. I swear by my soul not to tell anyone." Said Dragonfly

"Oh…" Centipede muttered sheepishly. "Well now this is the first time I tell anyone this but Spidey's pretty awesome..."

"She might be the lucky girl for you Centipede." Said Dragonfly.

"Indeed." Said Butterfly, she turned to Dragonfly. "Dragonfly, did had a family?"

"Yes Butterfly. I had a family too, since I was the oldest of three brothers, I left them until I turned eighteen. I lived in England with Isabella."

"Who's Isabella?" Asked Centipede.

"Isabella was my wife and also a dragonfly like me."

Butterfly's eyes widened, "Dragonfly, you were married?"

"Yes, we met near a pond at a park in England and fell in love. Then later we married and we were very happy." Dragonfly felt his hazel eyes fill up with tears as he spoke of his wife. "Then later she became ill and was losing strength and then she died."

Butterfly took Dragonfly's hands into her own. "I'm sorry Dragonfly," She said gently. "It must have been hard for you to lose someone so close to your heart."

"Thank you Butterfly." Said Dragonfly as he wiped the tears away from his big eyes.

"Cheer up buddy," Centipede gave Dragonfly a pat on the back. "I'm sure things will get better for you."

"Thanks Centipede." He dug into his sporran and pulled out a necklace, it was a ribbon as the color of emeralds, and it hung a blue heart. "Isabella wore this necklace on our wedding day, it was the symbol of our love. Thank you Centipede and Butterfly for the support, I'm sure I'll find someone in New York to fall in love with. If I do, I'll give this necklace to this special person."

"You will Dragonfly." Butterfly let out a small yawn. "Anyway Centipede and Dragonfly, I have to go back to sleep."

"I'm the same with ya Butterfly. I need to hit the hay." Said Dragonfly.

"Alright. I'll just go back to steerin' the peach."

Centipede made his way back from the boarder to the stem of the peach while Butterfly stared at the pit of the peach as Dragonfly climbed down and flew up to his hammock and laid flat on his back.

"You're not too bad Centipede. Maybe I can learn to trust after all." She mused. She then looked up at the stars in the sky and smiled.

"_I can't believe I haven't realized, that I am not the only one. How could I not see it? How could I not know that the others understand me."_

Centipede, whose back was against the stem, raised his antennas as he heard her sing.

"_I have endured a lot,"_ Butterfly sang. _"With feeling alone. Once my parents and sisters perished, I thought the ones around me wouldn't know the feeling. Dear how wrong was I."_

She stared at the stars that started resembling each of the bugs; Centipede, Miss Spider, Earthworm, Mrs. Ladybug, Mr. Grasshopper, Dragonfly, and Glowworm. _"Every single individual in this very journey knows exactly how it fells. Whether it's losing a family member, or just being alone, they know how I feel."_

Butterfly wrapped her arms around her slender body and squeezed her eyes shut. _"I felt weak inside, meeting them at first."_

She unwrapped herself immediately and flew a few feet up in the sky, singing in higher notes. _"But now? I am surrounded by others, with many kinds of personalities and background stories. Who knew I'd grow fond of them?" she giggled as she circled the sky a bit. "Ah, yes!" A centipede with a rambunctious personality, and a mysterious spider. A sweet ladybug, and an intelligent grasshopper. An earthworm who is timid, yet can show some bravery, a dragonfly is tough, but shows some kindness; and a glowworm we need for light. A kind young boy, a beautiful gypsy girl, and lovely teenage girl who are brave, and helped me realize my true identity." _She pointed to herself with pride. _"I am a feisty butterfly, despite my appearance, I can show how courageous I am! Chances are I can get into danger, oh you can count on that, but at least I'm brave enough to try to be adventurous."_

Centipede stared up at the sky and smirked a bit once he saw her. "She's gettin' happy." He mused.

Butterfly spun around a few times around the many seagulls holding the peach with the string on them. _"Just as the rest, I am determined to get to New York City! And believe me, now I got a positive mind; that instead of getting killed, we shall succeed and make it to out new home. I never knew this, but I do need the others. There is no way I can accomplish this alone." _She made her way down by the peach near the pit as she sang in lower notes. _"Everyone has advantages, oh how brave they are. They can show how strong they are. Now I believe in them, and I believe in myself. I am now a positive woman. No negativity should come in mind. We will make it to the city, and our dreams will come true."_

Butterfly smiled gently and made her way back into the peach, laid on the high-heeled shoe she used as a bed and went to sleep.

In the meanwhile, Miss Spider, who was awake due to hearing Butterfly's voice from outside, stretched her arms and jumped off her spout. She slowly got out of the peach pit and stared up at the sky with an emotionless expression.

"The talk I had with James, Marcy, and Penelope…" She whispered to herself silently. "Ohh… I cannot get it out of my mind. I normally prefer being alone, but does it always have to be that way?"

Centipede rubbed his eyes to wake himself up again and noticed Miss Spider out, and started blushing immediately. His heart skipped a beat as he heard Miss Spider start to sing. _"Will there be anyone else who I will ever love, other than James, Marcy, and Penelope? They are so kind, so brave, I love them so much. But what about the others in this journey? Will I ever grow to care for them?" Will they ever care for me?" _As Miss Spider sang in a silky tone, Centipede frowned a bit, hearing what she said.

"_I cannot interact with them, it is in the nature to have fear of me. I do prefer being alone, that is something I am used to. But will it always be that way?" _Miss Spider put her head down slightly._ "I do not know how it is like, to have so much company. Is it a positive or a negative thing?"_

She danced slowly by herself around one side of the peach, not knowing Centipede watching and listening. _"I am no cruel, I never mean any harm. But when one looks at me, they only see a hideous spider."_ She looked up at the sky with a puzzled expression. _"Will one ever understand that I have more potential? Other than James, Marcy and Penelope, who else would understand?"_ She then started to sing in higher notes. _"Will the others make me happy, or will they just hurt me? That I do not know. Do they look at me and find me bizarre because I love the dark? The moonlight, the peace and quiet, is it wrong for me to like?"_

She felt a tear roll down her cheek, but she whipped it away quickly. _"James, Marcy, and Penelope understands, and they are the only ones that I love. But how about the rest, will they ever understand? In the very future, will I care for them? And will they care for me?"_

Not wanting to sing anymore, Miss Spider jumped back down the peach pit with Centipede staring at her awestruck. Her voice was gorgeous, he mused, but the distress she had made place one of his many hands on his chest. "Spidey… I wish I could show ya that I care for ya."


	11. Chapter 11

During the night, Marcy had a dream that she was in a dark room with nothing. It was literally pitch black and she turned around, yelling as loud as she can. "Hello? James? Penelope? Anyone?"

She tried to raise her hand to use her sorcery to at least light up the room, but her hand wouldn't glow light blue anymore. My magic's gone." She gasped.

"That it is!" Marcy jumped, hearing a familiar voice that sounded like Spiker.

"No…" Marcy shook. "It can't be…"

"You won't be able to save James and Penelope!" A voice like Sponge's said. "Your magic is gone now!"

"Even if it were still with you, it'd still be pointless!" Spiker laughed.

"They're dead now, and it's because of you!" both said.

All she heard was the laughter of the two aunts. She closed her eyes and started to tear up.

* * *

><p>In James's dream, he was a light green caterpillar with black and white stripes, with orange spots and with rosy cheeks and red antennas. As he was eating a peach, he heard a loud sound and he looked up and gasped as he saw an old car driving on a bridge and it stopped and he saw Spiker looking at him and she said to Sponge, "Look! The little maggot is stuffing his face with our peach! Get him Sponge."<p>

"Ahhh!" Screamed James as he jumped behind the peach.

"You can't crawl away from us!" Said Sponge as she pooled out some smoke filled with lightning and it started to follow James.

James ran for his life on the stone wall, and the smoke was gaining on him. He jumped on a tree branch and kept sprinting from the smoke. He heard he aunts chanting, "The rhino will get you! The rhino will get you!"

He ran through a broken can and jumped in a hole to hide. He was trapped and the smoke headed straight towards him and there was the rhino charging towards him with his yellow eyes staring at him. The very same rhino that killed James's mother and father. James screamed as the dreamed ended.

* * *

><p>Penelope was walking in a field of flowers and there were a group of gypsies dancing around a bonfire with music playing. She walked up to them and asked one of them, "May I please join the dance?"<p>

A gypsy woman walked up to Penelope and said, "Yes please do." Penelope happily joined the dance and she was laughing and had so much fun.

All of a sudden, the music stopped and everyone stopped dancing and Penelope saw Sponge and Spiker coming towards her and the other gypsies. The horrible women were holding blazing torches and behind them were a group of terrifying cruel demons! Penelope got so scared she tried to run with the other gypsies and the demons grabbed her and she struggled to get free. They pulled her towards to a post surrounded by firewood. Penelope was tied tight to the post with rope and the demons got off the pile and Penelope watched Sponge and Spiker coming towards her and they stopped near the post right in front of her.

"Well, well, well, it's the filthy gypsy rat!" Aunt Spiker said as she and Aunt Sponge laughed and Sponge asked, "What will we do with her? Make her a slave?"

Spiker turned to Penelope asked, "Will you be a good girl and be our slave?"

Penelope got angry and she spit into Spiker's face and Sponge's face. Spiker and Sponge grimaced and both of them wiped the saliva off their faces with their hands and Spiker raised her hand to hit Penelope, but she dropped it and turned to Sponge. "Why don't we burn her Spongie!" Aunt Spiker said with a sneering grin.

"No, have mercy on me!" Penelope cried, "Show pity!" Sponge and Spiker only laughed and after they got off the pile, Spiker snapped, "No! We will see how you love being burned!"

She turned to Sponge and said, "Light the fire Spongie."

"Ahhh! No! Please don't burn me!" Penelope screamed at the top of her lungs as the aunts light the wood with their torches. "Here comes the Rhino!" yelled Sponge.

Penelope watched the fire coming towards her and as the smoke was building up and the demons were dancing around the fire, she saw the Rhino coming towards her from the smoke with his dangerous yellow beady eyes glowing as he was staring at Penelope. It was so horrifying! Penelope screamed very loud as a banshee as she was being burned with the fire, "NOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>As the others slept peacefully, James was shuddering from his dream and so was Marcy as she felt herself tearing up.<p>

Penelope was tossing and turning, muttering, "No please! I don't wanna be burned! I don't wanna be burned!"

Sweat was coming down her face, her fists were clutched tight and she sat up and screamed loud at the top of her lungs, "NOOOOOO!"

Her screaming woke up James, Marcy, and the others. James woke up with a jump and rolled forward off the web and landed on the ground on his bottom.

Marcy jumped high like a grasshopper and landed on the web and cried, "Yikes!"

Miss Spider's eyes flew opened wide and she jumped and hit her head on the ceiling in her pipe. "Ouch!" yelled Miss Spider.

Mrs. Ladybug jumped and flew forward landing on her stomach and cried, "Oh!"

Mr. Grasshopper woke up and he fell out of his bed and landed on the floor on his side, "Ow!" he cried.

Earthworm fell forward and woke up and yelled "Ouch!"

Dragonfly who was sleeping on a hammock, his eyes flew opened and he fell off his hammock and landed on the floor as he yelled, "Yee-ouch!"

Butterfly sat up quickly as if she had a nightmare.

"What on earth!", She cried.

Glowworm was still sleeping and Centipede was still at the stem.

"I don't wanna be burned!" Penelope opened her eyes and took shallow breaths and began to cry.

Mr. Grasshopper, Miss Spider, Earthworm, Dragonfly, Butterfly, and Mrs. Ladybug noticed Penelope's distress and came to her, Marcy, and James. James crawled up on the web and held his tiny hand into Penelope's delicate hand. Marcy crawled up and massaged Penelope's shoulders.

The insects crawled up on the web and Mr. Grasshopper sat next to Penelope and stroked her long silky hair and asked calmly, "What's the matter child?" Penelope took deep breaths and she looked at the insects and said with a terrified voice and frightened eyes, "I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to wake all of you up! You're _really_ not going to punish me for waking all of you up?"

The other insects were shocked when Penelope asked the question, "Of course not Penelope. We would never punish you or James or Marcy. It was only a little problem." Said Mr. Grasshopper gently.

Miss Spider came up to Penelope and held her hand and asked softly, "What were you dreaming about?"

"We will understand dearie." Said Mrs. Ladybug.

"What happened Penelope?" Asked Earthworm. He was concerned for Penelope.

"I have a feeling the dream isn't good." Butterfly mused.

"Please tell us." Said Dragonfly gently.

Penelope took deep breaths and looked at the giant insects with her innocent emerald eyes. "At first my dream started out beautiful, I was dancing with the other gypsies in a peaceful field around the bonfire. Then I saw Sponge and Spiker coming towards her and the other gypsies, with an army of demons! I tried to escape but the demons caught me and tied me to a post surrounded by firewood. The aunts asked me to be their slave, but I spit into their faces as a sign of no. Spiker raised her hand to hit me, but she dropped her hand and she and Sponge lit the fire on the wood that was surrounding me and burned me at the stake!" James, Marcy, Miss Spider, Butterfly, Dragonfly, Mr. Grasshopper, Mrs. Ladybug and Earthworm gasped and were filled with shock when Penelope said that she was burned at the stake in her dream and their faces turned white.

"And worse of all, I saw the Rhino!" Penelope broke down in tears and buried her face into Mr. Grasshopper's chest. Mr. Grasshopper hugged Penelope close and made shushing sounds to soothe her as he wrapped his four arms around her and stroked her long black hair.

"Don't worry Penelope. The others and I promise that those aunts will never hurt you, Marcy, and James again." Said Mr. Grasshopper. Earthworm thought of wrapping his long body around the two aunts and he would love to squeeze the breath out of them to see if they choked to death for hurting James, Marcy, and Penelope.

Penelope looked up and said, "It looked so real."

"It was only a nightmare, dearie. I used to get them when I was around your age. They will go away." Said Mrs. Ladybug gently.

"Nightmares aren't my favorite." Said Butterfly. "They scare me to death."

"If you three have any nightmares, there's nothing to be ashamed of you have any." Said Dragonfly. "You could always talk to us, if they come up again."

"I had a bad dream too." Said Marcy.

Butterfly took Marcy's hand, "What happened Marcy?"

"I dreamt I was in a room and it was all pitched black. James and Penelope weren't around and when I tried to light of the room, my magic was gone. Then I heard Spiker and Sponge blaming me for the death's of James and Penelope."

Marcy's eyes were filled with tears and Butterfly hugged Marcy and stroked her platinum blond hair and wiped the tears from her teal eyes.

James spoke up, "I had a nightmare about my aunts too." Miss Spider took James's hand tenderly and asked gently, "What was it?"

James took deep breaths and said, "In my dream, I was a caterpillar and I was eating a peach and I was enjoying it. Then I heard a sound and I saw a car driving on the bridge and Sponge and Spiker appeared and I ran and try to hide. But Sponge set off some dark smoke from the spray they use to kill insects. I hid myself in a can and the smoke came neared me and I saw the Rhino too. It was so dreadful."

Tears started to dribble from his cheeks. Penelope hugged James and took out her handkerchief and dried James's cheeks and came up with a solution. "I think I have something that will get rid of nightmares." Penelope grabbed her pouch and she pulled out three amethyst points and she gave two to James and Marcy.

"What are these beautiful stones Penelope?" asked Miss Spider. "They're called amethyst points, they relieve headaches and prevent nightmares. They should help us sleep." Penelope put her amethyst point on the sticky web so they can stay under the leaves. James and Marcy did the same thing Penelope did.

As Penelope lay herself down Mr. Grasshopper tucked the blanket around Penelope and leaned forward and kissed Penelope on the forehead. Miss Butterfly threw a blanket on Marcy and Mr. Grasshopper kissed Marcy on the forehead, and after Miss Spider covered James with his coat, Mr. Grasshopper kissed James on the forehead and held their hands. "Good night children. Just don't be afraid. We will always be there for you three."

"Good night Mrs. Ladybug, good night Dragonfly, good night Miss Butterfly, good night Earthworm, good night Miss Spider, and good night Mr. Grasshopper." Said James as he fell asleep. "Thank you for the comfort, all of you are so good and kind to me, James, and Marcy. Sweet dreams." Said Penelope.

"Good night guys." Said Marcy as she laid down and fell asleep.

"Good night James, Marcy, and Penelope." Said the bugs and they crawled back into their beds and went back to sleep. Penelope was so relieved from the comfort from the others that she fell back into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Penelope woke up and rubbed her green eyes and she felt very cold. I noticed snow was coming down. Penelope turned around and saw James waking up. He opened his brown eyes and gasped. He shivered. Was it cold wind? Indeed it was.

"Marcy," James said shaking Marcy to awaken her. "Wake up! Are you okay?"

Marcy immediately opened her eyes and once she felt the cold wind "What the… what is this?"

"I'm not sure Marcy." Said Penelope.

James put his coat on to stay warm and Penelope put her dagger back on the side of her waist. The trio looked up at the lantern and they saw Glowworm shivering. Penelope wrapped the blanket around her shoulders to keep warm. James, Marcy, and Penelope climbed up from the ladder and as they made it to the top of the peach, they stared at the scene before them with complete awe. Three of them were all shocked to see that we were not in New York City. They were in the Arctic, the peach was covered with snow and ice, and they saw icebergs, a graveyard of sunken pirate ships that were broken and the wood was rotting away and ships made of steel also. They saw the pieces of cracked ice in the water and the trio looked up and saw the seagulls still flying with their bodies and wings frozen almost like frozen statues. There was a chill in the air that sent a shiver down James', Marcy's, and Penelope's spines. Their teeth chattered.

"This is an outrage!" James, Marcy, and Penelope were startled by the shouting, which reminded them of Spiker and Sponge yelling at them. The voice was none other than Mr. Grasshopper.

James, Marcy, and Penelope looked over and they saw Mr. Grasshopper, Mrs. Ladybug, Butterfly, Dragonfly, and Earthworm cornering Centipede on the fence pathway. Mr. Grasshopper shouted to Centipede in a way to scold a person, "You are a disgrace to your phylum, class, order, genus, and species!"

"Say it in English!" Centipede shot back at Mr. Grasshopper. "You, sir, are an ass!" Mr. Grasshopper shouted back at Centipede.

"Whoa, Mr. Grasshopper…," Marcy gasped, musing to herself. "If you called Centipede that, he defiantly did something wrong…"

"Where are we?" asked James. "What's going on?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Penelope asked the others as she tightened the blanket around her shoulders.

Mr. Grasshopper turned to the trio and he kept his voice firm and gentle to them and said as he pointed his finger to Centipede, "I found this dime-store Timmy asleep at the helm."

He turned to Centipede and snapped at him, "Now we're lost!"

"We are not lost!" Centipede shouted back, "Then where are we?" asked Mr. Grasshopper impatiently.

"Somewhere north, or possibly very, very far south." Replied Centipede.

Mr. Grasshopper wanted to do something to Centipede. Anything. Slap him, kick him call him more words. But no. There was something more important. Questions had to be answered.

"What's your latitude? What's your longitude?" He asked Centipede impatiently.

"Hey, hey, hey! That's personal, bub." Centipede shot back.

"You said you could navigate!" Said Mr. Grasshopper sharply.

"You said you traveled the world." Said Mrs. Ladybug.

You said you were independent without a compass." Said Dragonfly.

"You said you'd been to Bora Bora!" Said Earthworm.

"Was it all a lie?" Butterfly asked pitifully.

"Well, not Bora Bora, per se, uh—" Centipede trailed off as he backed up from Mr. Grasshopper, Mrs. Ladybug, Butterfly, Dragonfly, and Earthworm.

Miss Spider appeared and asked "What about the shores of Tripoli?"

"Did I say Tripoli?" asked Centipede and he chuckled and said, "I meant the Halls of Montezuma."

"That's what you said." Said Earthworm angrily.

"Never have I heard such mendacity!" shouted Mr. Grasshopper, who is getting angrier.

"You liar!" Miss Spider hissed.

"Charlatan!" shouted Mrs. Ladybug.

"You Stupid head!" Snapped Dragonfly.

"You're a deceiver!" Butterfly yelled sharply.

"HOLD IT!" Marcy screamed.

"ENOUGH!" Penelope yelled.

"Yes! Wait!" shouted James and he tried to reason with Centipede.

"If he says he's seen the world, then he's seen the world. Right, Mr. Centipede?"

Centipede looked up at James, Marcy, and Penelope with a frown, feeling embarrassed.

"Right?" James, Marcy, and Penelope asked at the same time.

"Is this true Mr. Centipede?" Penelope asked firmly.

"Well… I did used to live between two pages of a National Geographic." He answered.

Everyone dropped their jaws. This whole time everything he told them was a lie?

"Huh?" James' eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

"What?" Penelope gasped as her green eyes widened. "Are you kidding me?"

"You've got to be joking Centipede…" Marcy frowned.

Everyone gasped and learned that Centipede lied to them about traveling around the world. No one returned a smile to him. They either gave him a hopeless frown and furious glare. Centipede said, "Very informative magazine, National Geographic. Wonderful pictures."

This made Mr. Grasshopper so angry he yelled at Centipede as he lost his temper, "You incompetent, blithering nitwit!"

Centipede put down his cigar and got himself ready to fight Mr. Grasshopper. "All right hoppy! Them's fightin' words. Put 'em up! Put 'em up! Come on!" Centipede yelled and made punching moves and said with encouragement, "Gimme your best shot."

Then all of a sudden, Mr. Grasshopper kicked Centipede hard in the jaw with his left leg. Penelope was like "Ow!" Centipede fell back and said while rubbing his cheek,

"Whoa. Good shot." He spit out a lose tooth and said to James and his sisters. "Did you see what he did to me?"

"Hmph! Serves ya right." Said Mrs. Ladybug sternly as she, Mr. Grasshopper, Dragonfly, and Earthworm turned around without helping Centipede up. Butterfly remained and stared at Centipede with a blank expression.

"Butterfly." Centipede looked at the insect. "I-"

"You're a liar!" She yelled. " I thought you were my friend. I thought you were unselfish. I… I guess I was wrong."

Butterfly turned her back away from him and walked away and put one of her right arms on her chest with her eyes squeezed shut. Just when she was able to make a friend who would've been a brother-like figure, she learned he deceived everyone in the peach. Deceived even the one he was falling head over heels for, Miss Spider. Multiple thoughts kept running through Butterfly's mind. "Why would anyone have the heart to do something like that? Why do I have to stay positive now? Why do I have to trust? Why do I have to stop being afraid? Why do I want to have friends?"

Centipede sat on the boardwalk he was on after everyone walked off and started grumbling to himself.

As they walked up, James asked, "What do we do now?"

"Which way do we go?" Penelope asked.

"We have to make a plan of some sort to get out of here." Marcy explained. "But what…"

"Oh it's very simple, really." Said Mr. Grasshopper. "All we need to do is to determine our coordinates, then use triangulation to chart a direct route to New York."

"Then there's hope." Said Earthworm.

"Don't be ridiculous." Said Mr. Grasshopper as he poked Earthworm in the nose and finished his sentence, "There's no hope at all! We don't have a compass."

"We'll never reach New York." Said Earthworm sadly. "We're gonna be stuck here forever. We're gonna be frozen like living statues."

"_Dead _living statues." Said Mr. Grasshopper as he corrected Earthworm.

"No dark hiding places." Said Miss Spider sadly.

"No cozy leaf in the park." Replied Mrs. Ladybug with sadness in her voice.

"No appreciation to receive…" Said Butterfly.

"No people to be around with…" Said Marcy.

"No showing compassion and finding true love…" Said Dragonfly sadly.

"No city where dreams come true." Said James sadly.

"No freedom, hope, art and a new life." Penelope said as tears were rolling down her cheeks and she took out her handkerchief and dried her eyes.

Every single one of the words caused pain in his heart more and more. Centipede sat back down and put two of his hands on his face and was close enough to cry. Because of him, they were all going to die and not make it anywhere.

"Don't ships have compasses?" James asked as he pointed to one of the ships.

"That's true, one of us has to swim down there to get it." Marcy stated.

"No doubt. But to brave those icy waters…" Said Mr. Grasshopper and finished, "Would mean certain death. Only a fool would do it."

Penelope walked over to the side to comfort Centipede and saw him take a gulp and turned to face the icy waters and mused for a few seconds then he put his cap on his head and his cigar in his mouth, he grinned and he turned around and dove off the pathway fence and yelled "GERONIMO!"

As Penelope saw Centipede landed in the water. The others heard the splash and came over to where she was standing.

"What? What was that?" cried Earthworm.

"What happened Penelope?" Asked Dragonfly.

"The Centipede jumped in!" Penelope cried.

"Yes!" Marcy yelled. "He's risking his life!"

"He did what?!" Butterfly exclaimed and thought to herself. "What kind of idiot would do that?!"

The others gasped in shock, "Good heavens!" Cried Mr. Grasshopper. "He's committed pesticide."

He leaned forward sadly and said as he blamed himself for what he did with Centipede. "Oh, this is all my doing."

"Don't take all the credit." Said Earthworm and blamed himself too and said, "I helped too."

"Come on you two," Marcy said calmly. "There's no one to blame. He must've heard us talk about compasses and went down to get one…"

"I have to go after him!" said James with determination as he stared at the icy waters.

"What?!" Marcy gasped. "James!"

But Mrs. Ladybug put her hand on James's shoulder and warned him, "Not on your life. You'll catch your death in cold."

"But he's my friend." Said James and Penelope knew he was advocating for himself.

"Of course he's our friend, James." I said. "We must save him, or he'll freeze to death down there."

"He and Penelope are not wrong there. Centipede means something to us." Marcy said "And if you're going, I'm going."

"James, Marcy, and Penelope are right." Everyone turned and it was Miss Spider. "Centipede is one of us. Get on my back. I'm going with you two."

As James climbed on Miss Spider's back, Penelope said, "I'm coming with you too."

Penelope took the blanket off and gave it to Mrs. Ladybug and she climbed on Miss Spider's back and she sat behind James and Marcy climbed behind Penelope.

As James, Marcy, and Penelope got on Miss Spider's back, Butterfly grabbed Miss Spider's arm.

"You guys are not going there…," She said. Everyone stared at her until she had a response. "Without me."

Miss Spider nodded in agreement.

"You two better take good care of them." Said Mrs. Ladybug.

"This we can promise." Said Miss Spider.

"Trust us." Said Butterfly.

Penelope helped James and Marcy with the string from Miss Spider and as they tossed it to Mrs. Ladybug, Dragonfly, Mr. Grasshopper, and Earthworm; they started to tie the string up to the stem.

"Stay by the line," James said.

"And when you feel two tugs, pull us up." Marcy finished.

Miss Spider jumped off the peach and she, James, Marcy, and Penelope were lowered into the water and Butterfly followed along by jumping with them.

Once James, Marcy, Penelope, Butterfly, and Miss Spider were in the water, they could see and breathe underwater and Penelope had a feeling that it was the crocodile tongues that helped them breathe underwater. Miss Spider swam deeper into the water, and James, Marcy, Penelope and Butterfly looked around and they saw a figurehead that looks exactly like Spiker and Sponge.

They kept swimming and a thought came into Penelope's head. "I think Centipede must have dove in to look for a compass. With all those sunken ships, I remember that pirates use compasses to help navigate in seas." Penelope said to James, Marcy, Butterfly, and Miss Spider.

"You could be right Penelope." Said James.

"I hope nothing bad happens to him." Said Marcy.

"At least he's doing something more faithful." Said Butterfly.

"Let's keep going and find Centipede." Said Miss Spider. The five swam down into the deep blue water to look for Centipede.


	13. Chapter 13

As Centipede reached the sunken pirate ship, he walked on the deck and whistled a tune as he opened the door that goes into the captain's cabin and he saw a dead skeleton pirate captain sitting at his desk and Centipede was astonished and said, "A skellington?"

Centipede tip toed up to the desk slowly and when he reached it he noticed the dead captain was leaning over an object, he took his cigar and blew on top of the desk and it showed a glowing object that had an arrow pointing north, "Jackpot!" Centipede exclaimed with a smile. "A genuine compass!"

Centipede put the cigar back in his mouth and he lifted the captain's arm and it made a squeaking sound as if he were rusted and lifted his head and Centipede said, "Sounds like you need a little oil, Captain."

After Centipede took the compass, the captain fell forward as if he fell asleep. Centipede lifted his arm like a soldier and said, "Thank you, sir! I'll be shovin' off now."

As Centipede walked away carrying the compass and smiling, he was hoping that Hoppy and the others would feel sorry for themselves for what they did to him and apologize.

Centipede thought he was getting somewhere but he felt that something was pulling back on his suspenders and he looked back and he saw the skellington pirate captain and he's alive!

He was growling and holding on to Centipede's suspenders tightly.

"Ahh! I should've worn a belt!" Centipede scolded himself and he ran out of the door hoping to escape and as he got there, dead ghost skeleton pirates appeared and he screamed "HOLY SHIPWRECK!"

Centipede was pulled back into the creepy arms of the captain and he smiled evilly planning to do something bad to Centipede. Centipede trembled as a thought came in mind, he was no going back to the peach.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, James, Marcy, Penelope, Miss Spider, and Butterfly swam down into the sea, and they spotted a pirate ship.<p>

"I'll bet Centipede's there." Penelope said with my heart.

"Let's find him." Said James.

Miss Spider swam to the crow's nest and after landing, James, Marcy, and Penelope got down from Miss Spider's back and as Miss Spider tied the string to a pole, gaining a bit of Butterfly's assistance. James, Marcy, and Penelope looked over on the side of the crow's nest, and when they looked down at the deck, the trio saw Centipede being stretched over the platform by skeleton pirates pulling two winches and Centipede had the compass laid flat on his stomach and he was screaming in pain.

Miss Spider and Butterfly came to James and his sisters to see what was happening and James and Miss Spider looked at each other and Butterfly, Marcy, and Penelope looked at each other at the same time and gasped.

James, Marcy, Penelope, Butterfly, and Miss Spider watched him explain to the pirates, "Listen fellas, I got a long history of back problems and I don't need it any longer!"

The captain took the compass off of Centipede's stomach. The pirates kept stretching him longer and we could hear him screamed and his bones cracked and he said smiling, "Hey, that one felt pretty good."

Then another gigantic skeleton Viking walked up and carried an axe and as he growled, Centipede said, "It's Paul Bunyan coming to cut me some slack." The pirate raised his axe above his head and Penelope and her friends realized that the Viking skeleton was going to kill Centipede

"Whoa! Hey, pal, you're aimin' a little low." Said Centipede calmly then, he screamed in horror, "HE'S GONNA CUT ME IN HALF!"

James couldn't take more of this and he quickly jumped off the crow's nest, which caught Marcy and Penelope by surprise, and they both jumped after him. Miss Spider and Butterfly's eyes widened and jaws dropped as they watched what happened. "James! Marcy! Penelope!"

James, Marcy, and Penelope both kicked the Viking skeleton, which caused him to fall off the ship. The rest of the pirates stood dumb-founded of what just happened. Miss Spider and Butterfly jumped off the mast at the same time and Miss Spider called out, "Hey, sailors!"

"The ladies are here as well!" Butterfly announced.

The pirates looked up at the girls with awe.

"Looking for some kicks?" Miss Spider asked as she and Butterfly landed on the winch and both kicked the pirates in the heads with their legs.

Penelope landed down on her feet after kicking the Viking pirate and she grabbed her dagger and used it to slash some pirates and she kicked a skeleton pirate and yelled, "HI-YAAA!"

After the winches loosened Centipede, he fell down into the cargo and called out, "Cut me loose."

James' and Penelope's attention was on the axe and quickly ran over to get it. Marcy ran after her younger adopted siblings to defend them, holding her hand up and using her sorcery to protect them, even if her hand was merely glowing light blue. As James and Penelope lifted the axe, they tugged too hard and it hit the captain, which caused Marcy to gasp. The captain's head flew off and he grabbed the rope and pulled it up hauling Centipede and he called to them, "Get the compass!"

James, Marcy, Penelope, Miss Spider, and Butterfly looked up and had their attention to Centipede for one second, then Miss Spider ran after the compass while James, Marcy, Penelope, and Butterfly tried to get Centipede down. As the captain was looking for his head, the compass was rolling over to the side of the ship and before it fell Miss Spider caught it just in time.

"I've got it." She called to them.

"Way to Miss Spider, let's go!" Penelope called to her.

Butterfly turned to smile at her until, out of the blue, she saw another skeleton appear. It was an Eskimo skeleton, he appeared with a spear and yelled, "Ubutu!" Miss Spider turned around and saw the Eskimo skeleton coming towards her.

"Miss Spider! Look out!" Butterfly exclaimed as she to Miss Spider's attention.

Miss Spider then turned to the skeleton right when he was running to her with a blade in his hand.

She jumped high and the Eskimo skeleton fell forward with his spear sticking in the floor as Miss Spider came down, he let go of the spear and Miss Spider went spinning forward screaming, "Whoa-oo!" And flew into the direction Butterfly was headed. "BUTTEFLY! LOOK OUT!"

Before Butterfly was able to make a single move, Miss Spider crashed into her and that caused the two to spin around and crashed into the pirate skeleton, who just put his head back on. The crash was so hard, the skeleton's head flew off once again and knocked the compass out of the other pirate's hands and flew until James caught it. "Gotcha!"

"Great work, James!" Marcy praised.

Then a skeleton parrot flew and grabbed the compass.

"Hey!" Marcy screamed at it, but the parrot ignored her. Penelope ran over to James and helped him pull the compass from the skeleton parrot but he flew away with it. Then all of a sudden Centipede was swinging on a rope and crashed into the parrot and yelled, "Polly want a smacker?"

The parrot crashed into the wall with his beak stuck. Centipede grabbed the compass and Penelope around the waist and they both swung up to the crow's nest.

He called out to Miss Spider, Marcy, Butterfly, and James, "Look out!" The pirate attacked James, Marcy, Butterfly, and Miss Spider. Miss Spider glared and kicked the pirate with her leg and Penelope watched them crawl up the ladder to the crow's nest.

"Hurry James, Marcy, Butterfly, and Miss Spider! We must get out of here!" Penelope cried to them.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Mr. Grasshopper, Mrs. Ladybug, Dragonfly, and Earthworm heard from outside the peach that the others yell.<p>

"What are you hearing Earthworm?" Asked Dragonfly.

"Sounds like big trouble." Exclaimed Earthworm

"Get ready to pull." Said Mr. Grasshopper as he, Dragonfly, Earthworm, and Mrs. Ladybug grabbed the string and prepared them selves to pull up James, Penelope, Marcy, Butterfly, Miss Spider and Centipede and waited for a tug.

* * *

><p>As Centipede helped James, Marcy, Butterfly, and he blushed sheepishly as he helped Miss Spider into the crow's nest, he told a joke about skeleton's as he untied the string, "I got a good one for ya. Why don't skeletons play music in church?"<p>

They watched the pirates climbing up and Penelope felt so scared, she held on to James and Marcy tighter. Centipede got on top of Miss Spider and finished his joke with, " 'Cause they got no ORGANS!"

He laughed and pulled the string two times with the sound of a bell ringing. Miss Spider and Butterfly grabbed James, Marcy and Penelope who were holding on to the compass and they were yanked up.

Then the pirate captain jumped up and was about to stab Miss Spider with his sword. Centipede quickly slammed his pinchers on the blade of the sword and flew off of Miss Spider's back. The five watched with awe as Centipede and the captain fell into the crow's nest and started to fight with the pirates.

James, Miss Spider, Marcy, Penelope and Butterfly watched him fight the other pirates and all cried out at the same time, "Noooo!"

They were hoisted out of the water, and they were all shivering. "Oh, thank goodness! You're all right!" Mrs. Ladybug called to them as she was filled with relief.

"We are," Butterfly said as she gasped for air.

"What happened to Centipede?" Asked Mr. Grasshopper as they reached the fence pathway.

"Is he all right?" Asked Dragonfly.

"He found a compass for us." Said Miss Spider.

"And a shipload of pirates!" Cried James.

"Skeleton pirates to be exact!" Penelope cried out.

Everyone else gasped.

"How much?" Asked Earthworm.

"TONS!" Exclaimed Butterfly.

"So many of them… skeleton ones actually!" Marcy exclaimed as well. "Skellingtons…"

As James, Marcy, and Penelope got off of Miss Spider, Miss Spider shoved the compass into Earthworm's mouth and said, "Hold this. I am going back."

Mrs. Ladybug wrapped blankets around James, Marcy, and Penelope to keep them warm.

"Do be careful, Miss Spider." Said Mr. Grasshopper.

They watched Miss Spider landing on the ice and just as she was about to dive in, bubble's appeared at the surface and Centipede's cap resurfaced. Miss Spider gasped and took the cap and turned to us as she felt tears fell down her eyes and slid down her cheeks as she show the hat to the others. It was shocking the others. It turned out that Centipede is dead.

"No…" Marcy immediately teared up. "Centipede… our hero…"

"Poor Centipede..." Said Mr. Grasshopper sadly as he knelt down in sorrow.

"He saved our lives down there." Said James with Mrs. Ladybug putting a hand on his shoulder.

"This wasn't supposed to happen…," Butterfly said, starting to feel tears rolling down her cheeks. Thoughts ran through her mind rapidly. "Before he jumped in… I said such cruel things to him. I didn't want to trust anymore. Now look at what has happened…"

Marcy held her hand, looking at her calmly. "I'm so sad…"

"Me too."

"We can all forgive him for what he did." Penelope said sadly and she hugged Dragonfly.

"He may have been a liar…" Dragonfly held his tears back, "He did something that was very unselfish."

Miss Spider stared at the cap as tears kept rolling down her cheeks. She held the hat close to her. It was her last reminder of her rescuer. The last of… the love of her life.

Their mourning was cut short when they saw bubbles resurfacing the water and a pirate's hat resurfaced with a sword. Everyone gasped.

"Look out!" Cried James.

"Miss Spider!" Cried Mrs. Ladybug as she warned Miss Spider.

"Run for it!" Penelope cried.

"Run!" Butterfly exclaimed.

"Hurry!" Marcy screamed.

"Get away!" Cried Dragonfly.

Miss Spider gasped and backed away. It turned out that it was Centipede dressed as a general with the pirate gear! James called out, "Centipede!"

"It's you!" Marcy giggled.

He was alive! Penelope felt relief in her heart.

"How am I lookin' kids?" he asked Penelope and her siblings grinning.

"You look very handsome!" Penelope called to him with a smile on her face.

Miss Spider stared face to face with Centipede, glaring into his eyes. She took his hand that had the sword in it. "Centipede, I do not know whether to kill you!" Centipede felt the sword against his throat as she shoved it close to him and he closed his eyes. Was it the end, or…

"Or…" Miss Spider stared at him no longer with a glare.

Centipede could feel her soft cold lips against his cheek. Was that a kiss? It most certainly was one. His face flushed red and it made him resemble a tomato. The kiss stole his heart. He had no crush on her anymore. It was much more than that. He fell in love. And it seemed she fell in love with him too.

Penelope giggled as Centipede blushed.

Centipede smiled and Miss Spider stared into his eyes once again, and her cheeks started to flush slightly. "And by the way commodore, that pirate hat looks good on you."

Centipede remained speechless, yet he blushed brighter and couldn't stop smiling.

"D'awwww!" Marcy giggled. "Those two are so meant to be."

"They are Marcy, I could see them being a loving couple and our new mother and father." Said Penelope.

Butterfly smiled at the sight of the two bugs and her crystal blue eyes gleamed. "Now that's the centipede I know."

After pulling Centipede and Miss Spider to the fence pathway, Mr. Grasshopper apologized to Centipede and said, "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, I'm sorry" Said Centipede.

"My sincere apologies." Said Mr. Grasshopper and Centipede said, "I just wanna apologize."

Mr. Grasshopper replied "I just wanted to say—" Centipede interrupted him,

"What I'm tryin' to say—"

"That's enough chitchat!" Earthworm interrupted and he had the pirate's hat on his head and said, "I'm freezin'!"

"Me too buddy!" Said Dragonfly.

Penelope walked up to James and he placed the compass on the stem and called to the others, "Hello? The compass is ready!"

"Get ready to come up!" Marcy smiled. "We'll be leaving here soon!"

"Oh wonderful! Let's leave this frozen graveyard for good and head to New York City!" Penelope said to James and Marcy with excitement.

Penelope looked over to the side where the insects are and she saw Mr. Grasshopper bowed to Centipede and asked with courtesy, "Mr. Centipede, would you please do us the honor of navigating us out of this icebox?"

Centipede said, "It would be my pleasure."

As he, Mr. Grasshopper, Dragonfly, and Earthworm walked up the fence pathway. Penelope saw Mrs. Ladybug took out another blanket and she threw the blanket on Miss Spider's back and said kindly, "I admire your bravery, Miss Spider and Butterfly. I really do."

Miss Spider turned to her and said with a smile, "Why… thank you, Mrs. Ladybug."

"Butterfly placed a hand on her chest, smiling brightly. "I appreciate how you admire us like this."

Penelope turned to the other side and saw James, Marcy, Centipede, Mr. Grasshopper, Dragonfly, and Earthworm gathering around the peach stem and Centipede said, "All right, boys, coffee break's over."

He leaped onto the stem and grabbed the strings the seagulls were on and as he shook the strings, the ice came off of the seagulls and they flew better.

As Centipede turned the stem to the direction west Mr. Grasshopper said to him happily, "I'm looking forward to a hopping good time… in the Big Apple Mr. Centipede."

"You said it, Mr. Grasshopper." Said Centipede.

So the peach flew out of the Arctic and everything started to warm up around in everyone's surroundings and they all flew into the sky to the city where dreams come true. James, Marcy, Penelope and their friends were looking forward to New York City.


End file.
